Betsubetsu no hyōjō
by tomoyo0000001
Summary: ¿Qué es real? ¿Qué puedes creer? ¿En quién puedes confiar? Los ojos son la ventana del alma, pero a veces hace falta ver las cosas desde un punto diferente para encontrar la verdad que tanto buscabas y darte cuenta que, aunque siempre estuvo a la vista, jamás te percataste de ella. Esta es la historia de separar la mirada.
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Jin.**

Narración.

—Dialogo

—Aclaraciones del narrador—

(Intervenciones en la narración).

_"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen a excepción de los OC randoms. OCC. Primer fic largo en este fandom, quedan advertidos.

…

_**Prólogo **__―__ En ese momento incómodo…_

…

Mary quería salir.

Sonaba extraño inclusive para ella misma, pero realmente, _realmente_ quería salir. Tenía algo importante que hacer afuera pero no quería ir sola, no obstante, Seto no estaba para hacerle compañía, por lo que Kido, Momo y Ene (en el celular de Momo) tuvieron que acompañar a la medusa joven. Por supuesto, la _Danchou_ del Mekakushi-Dan tenía activados sus poderes y las féminas eran invisibles para todos, siempre que oscilaran alrededor de Kido claro está; todo por el propio gusto de la peli verde, el temor de Kozakura a las personas y por la problemática habilidad de la Kisaragi.

Aunque la cosa iba especialmente por el poder de Momo y todas lo sabían.

La pequeña medusa iba casi aferrada a Kido mientras le otorgaba vagas indicaciones para llegar a su destino, por su parte, Ene hablaba con la Idol sobre una broma exitosa a Shintaro, platica que involucraba el porno recientemente descargado del Kisaragi y una palabra que hizo a Mary espiar inconscientemente la conversación "Yaoi". Al parecer la AI había puesto shonen-ai en la carpeta del NEET y el mayor se llevó una sorpresa desagradable.

―¡Debiste ver su cara, onee-chan! ¡Fue épica! ―se jactó la entidad cibernética mientras se descostillaba de la risa. Y a continuación, en el celular de Momo se reprodujo un video en el cual su maestro salía pegando un grito nada masculino y posteriormente maldiciendo a Ene.

Tsubomi sinceramente pensaba que a veces sus compañeros se propasaban con el bullying hacia el Hikkikomori. Aunque tal vez simplemente era el karma de Shintaro pasando años de facturas.

―U-uhm, Kido… ―la voz de Mary atrajo su atención―, es ahí ―apuntó justo a la derecha. Con esas palabras mágicamente la conversación entre Momo y Ene murió, e igual que Kido, la Kisaragi prestó atención al edificio de cinco plantas cuya explanada rebozaba de figuras tamaño real de diversos personajes de anime. Una tienda otaku, sin duda.

―Eh, Mary ¿viniste a comprar porno 2D? ―la burlona voz de Kano desenmascaró las verdaderas intenciones de la medusa para estar ahí.

Ahora todo tenía sentido para Kido, Momo y Ene gracias a Kano.

… momento, _¿Kano?_

Las cabezas de todas giraron hacia el recién llegado, ubicado al lado de la líder como si llevara ahí toda la vida. En efecto, era Shuuya. Éste las miró parpadear repetidas veces en confusión, hasta que finalmente la información terminó de propagarse en sus cabezas.

―¡¿Qué carajos haces aquí?! ―exclamó Tsubomi en lo que las féminas del Mekakushi Dan se refugiaban tras la Danchou por el susto. Y es que ¿cómo no asustarse? Se supone que la peli verde era el puto fantasma ahí.

―Kido, ese lenguaje es muy feo ~ ―Shuuya descaradamente ignoró su interrogante y se inclinó ligeramente, haciéndose el desentendido mientras sonreía. _Ahí viene_, pensaron las refugiadas tras la peli verde; a este punto era obvio que el rubio le soltaría una frase a Tsubomi que iba a costarle caro― ¿Qué te pasó? ¡Antes eras tan linda~!

Damas y caballeros, ese era el inexistente sentido común de Kano.

El familiar sonido del aire siendo cortado y un frágil hueso a punto de quebrarse, se escuchó.

Ese era el golpe rompe-cuellos de Kido Tsubomi.

…

―¡Eso fue cruel! ―aulló Shuuya tras recuperarse del golpe. Sonreía como siempre, pero Kido sabía que Kano todavía se estaba retorciendo y llorando debajo de su máscara. Realmente eso era imposible de comprobar (a menos que fueras Seto), sin embargo, Tsubomi lo sabía con certeza. Llámenlo sexto sentido.

―Si no dijeras tonterías entonces no tendría que golpearte ―sentenció la Líder mientras oprimía el botón del quinto piso, ¿por qué ese? Simplemente porque el botón traía una pegatina al lado que señalaba el lugar como "Yaoi, Yuri, Hentai y otros fetiches". Conociendo ya el objetivo de Mary, ese era su destino.

―¿Desde cuándo halagar a una chica es una tontería? ―inquirió el rubio muy quitado de la pena.

Kido sencillamente bajó más la capucha de su sudadera con temática de iPod y no contestó.

Mientras Kozakura tarareaba acorde la música del ascensor, Momo platicaba con Ene en lo que disfrutaba de las maravillas de estar oculta por los poderes de Kido.

De repente, la idol frunció el ceño al notar que algo estaba mal.

―Ahm… ¿Kano-san? ―dudó, todavía no tenía una forma fija para referirse a todos en la base, a excepción de la Danchou , Hibiya, Shintaro y Mary, por lo que no se sentía muy cómoda cuando se trataba de hablarle al resto de los Mekakushi― ¿Exactamente cómo fue que nos encontraste? Se supone que estamos bajo la influencia del poder de Danchou-san.

Silencio.

La interrogante de Kisaragi hizo que todas voltearan a ver hacia Shuuya con una mirada extraña y perturbadora, como diciendo _«comienza a explicar, Kano»._

―¡Ah~! ―el rubio pareció recordar aquel detalle gracias a esa pregunta, resbalándole la amenaza implícita dirigida a su persona― Pues aunque no lo crean, yo casualmente pasaba por aquí y toqué a Kido accidentalmente en la explanada, eso fue todo. Por lo que realmente ustedes ya no están bajo ninguna influencia de su habilidad desde hace unos cinco minutos ―y se encogió de hombros desenfadadamente al tiempo que se abrían las puertas del ascensor.

―¡Eso significa qué mi poder…! ―exclamó Momo con nerviosismo al tiempo que una gran multitud cercana a ese sector del departamento repentinamente se les quedó mirando.

Los ojos de Tsubomi pasaron de negros a rojos en cuestión de segundos.

―¿Are? ¿No había alguien aquí? ―parpadeó confundido uno de los frikis que se había quedado congelado frente a las puertas del ascensor. Sin ser consiente que, justo a centímetros de sí, el grupo 'fantasma' pasó corriendo, evidentemente escapando del cubículo ascendente antes de que alguien siquiera tocara a Kido y el poder de Momo los metiera en un buen lio.

―Pff… ―por supuesto que Kano consideraba muy divertido lo que acababa de pasar, lo que le costó otro golpe a lo Mortal Kombat por parte de cierta peli verde apenas se detuvieron.

―¡¿Por qué demonios no me lo dijiste?! ―a pesar de que Shuuya se balanceaba entre el mundo de los vivos y los muertos por el repentino uppercut que recibió su barbilla, se las arregló para responderle a su amiga de la infancia.

―C-creí que te habías dado cuenta…

_*Crack*_

―_A veces me pregunto si Kano le va al sado_ ―murmuró Mary para sí misma mientras Ene grababa la llave al cuello que la Danchou le aplicaba al mitómano. Por su parte, la idol ahogó un suspiro y simplemente miró a sus compañeros con una sonrisa de resignación. Gracias a tonterías como esas le gustaba mucho el Mekakushi Dan.

Tras ver que Shuuya se recuperara 'milagrosamente' todos observaron a la pequeña albina por breves instantes, a lo que Kozakura ladeó la cabeza sin entender por qué todos la miraban fijamente.

―Mary… ―Momo dudó, pero al final decidió restarle importancia y decirlo sin tapujos―, tu Yaoi ―le recordó. Resultaba más vergonzoso hablar de los gustos de Shintaro que los de la Medusa, es decir ¿quién podría juzgar a la de cabellera esponjosa? Era tan adorable que por ello a todos les importaba nada el hecho de que le gustaban las 'parejas poco convencionales'.

Tras rememorar la razón por la cual había decidido salir de la base, Kozakura salió disparada hacia uno de los pasillos, la sección de juegos, que por el nombre del piso seguramente eran puros erogames. Más al darse cuenta que no tenía idea dónde se encontraba lo que buscaba, se giró hacia Kido con los ojos de un cordero recién nacido, queriendo que le preguntara a uno de los empleados por ella.

―¡Pff…!

Tsubomi se masajeó las sienes para no volver a golpear a Kano, quien reía divertido al imaginarse a Kido, _esa _Kido, preguntando por un erogame Yaoi. Sinceramente, la líder quería mandar a Momo en su lugar, pero la idol no podía ir; pese a que su poder contrarrestaba al de Kisaragi, la hermana menor de Shintaro era famosa de todas formas y estaban en un lugar repleto de frikis y cosas no aptas para menores de dieciocho. Un escándalo bueno podría armarse si la enviaba. Así que Tsubomi aceptó con resignación su destino, bajándose la capucha nuevamente para ocultar su descomunal sonrojo de vergüenza.

Separándose del resto, procurando no alejarse más de dos metros, la Danchou del Mekakushi buscó con cuidado algún empleado para terminar con toda esa tontería, encontrando finalmente a una joven castaña sentada en lo alto de una escalera. Aparentemente acomodaba algunos juegos en la parte superior de un estante.

Kido quiso abrir la boca para decir algo que llamara la atención de la chica, pero nada salió. Era demasiado vergonzoso hacer algo así, normalmente era Kano el que enviaban a dar la cara en ese tipo de situaciones pero hoy claramente Shuuya no tenía intenciones de intervenir por Mary para comprar juegos porno, todo gracias a la extraña oportunidad que se había generado de ver a su líder completamente avergonzada. Tsubomi se conocía demasiado bien a ese imbécil como para saber que inclusive estaba grabando el momento y pensando seriamente si debía subirlo o no al internet.

Suspiró. Repentinamente sentía descomunales ganas de matar al rubio

Acentuó su mirada intentando darse valor para hablar, pero solamente logró darle un escalofrío a la chica de los juegos; no obstante, aquella mirada de muerte curiosamente sirvió para llamar silenciosamente la atención de la joven, pues esta volteó hacia Kido al sentir que la observaban.

―Disculpa, ¿podrías dejar de verme con esa cara tan espeluznante? ―suspiró la encargada― No sé si tienes estreñimiento o algo, pero por favor no me mires de esa manera.

Ahora Kano sí que estaba descostillándose de la risa mientras Momo, Mary y Ene palidecían al ver que un aura oscura rodeaba a Kido… solamente para notarla deprimirse patéticamente segundos después a causa de la monumental vergüenza ocasionada por un simple malentendido.

―Y-yo no… eso no es… agh…

―¡Orales, es una Tsundere! ―comentó la dependienta para sí, con una voz no muy discreta, todavía observando a Tsubomi desde lo alto.

―_¡Voy a morir! ¡Haha! ¡Voy a morir en serio…!_ ―lloraba Shuuya.

―¡_No te burles de Kido!_ ―exclamó Mary, inflando sus mejillas.

Momo ya ni siquiera sabía por quién tenía que sentir pena. Por el rubio, que indudablemente se llevaría un _fatality_ de su líder; o por Kido, cuya situación actual era tan jodidamente patética y vergonzosa que inclusive le daban ganas de ir a consolarla.

La dependienta castaña bajó de las escaleras, pudiéndose apreciar sus facciones ahora con más detalle. Su cabello era lacio, castaño cobrizo con mechas en rubio platinado y le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda; tenía un corte grafilado e iba acompañado por flequillo irregular pero más largo de lo recomendado, pues cubría completamente sus ojos. Con una tez nívea y una complexión física similar a la de Momo, probablemente con una diferencia de altura de dos centímetros, así que se podía decir que era atractiva. Portaba jeans gastados, sucios tenis viejos de color violeta y una camiseta negra, arriba traía un delantal azul que la identificaba como trabajadora del establecimiento.

Ella observó a Kido durante un par de segundos más antes de suspirar.

―Disculpa por eso, no era mi intención ofenderte ni nada, Tsundere-chan ―no parecía ser una persona muy formal tampoco, pero sonaba sincera― ¿Qué era lo que necesitabas?

Tsubomi se forzó a sí misma a reincorporarse para dejar de pasar vergüenza frente a sus amigos. Esperando solamente que Kano no se atreviera a subir su momento patético a Youtube, o si no...

―V-vengo por… ―carraspeó al darse cuenta de que tartamudeaba. Demonios, seguramente su cara estaba igual de roja que un semáforo en alto― ¿Cómo era el nombre? ―más que estar dudando en realidad se lo preguntaba a Mary indirectamente, pero Kozakura pareció no captarlo y por lo tanto Kido tuvo que improvisar para dejar de parecer una perfecta imbécil― Da igual ―murmuró―, busco ese nuevo juego que supuestamente les llegó hoy ―aquello era información inventada en base a lo poco que sabía, también porque tenía en cuenta que Mary no habría salido hoy si el juego ya se había lanzado antes.

La dependienta le miró con una sonrisa divertida hasta que terminó de hablar, causando cierta incomodidad en la líder del Mekakushi.

Afortunadamente, Kido no pareció errar en sus suposiciones.

―Ah, ese ―recordó vagamente la trabajadora―. Muchas fujoshis vinieron por ese fangame de Kuroshitsuji ―se hundió de hombros―, todavía nos quedan ―comentó para alegría de la medusa― pero antes déjame preguntarte algo ―Kido enarcó una ceja― ¿le haces el favor a alguien?

―… ¿por qué debería decirte? ―pronunció Tsubomi con reluctancia.

―¿Por qué soy la dependienta que intenta ser amable contigo después de pisotearte inintencionadamente? ―ofreció la castaña en un tono dotado de una mezcla bizarra de amabilidad y descaro.

La sinceridad contraria (si es que se podía llamar así y no abuso verbal) atropelló a Kido como si fuese un tráiler.

―B-bueno… ―dudó, pero de todas formas decidió contestar― sí, hago un favor. ¿Cómo supiste? ―tuvo que preguntar aquello porque, en el fondo, tenía curiosidad.

La extraña dependienta le respondió con el mismo tono de antes:

―_Bitch please_, una Tsundere que compra Yaoi muestra más vacilación y encajonamiento mental que tú. Sígueme.

―¿Eh? ―cabe destacar que, aunque entendía la jerga otaku, para pillar esa clase de referencias rápidamente eran mejores personas acostumbrados a ese tipo de gustos, como Shintaro o Mary. Lo único que Kido tenía claro es que la otra le consideraba una Tsundere, pero lo mejor era ni siquiera tocar el tema; probablemente jamás volvería a ver a esa chica en toda su vida, así que no tenía sentido aclarar el malentendido. Porque ella obviamente no era una Tsundere.

Aunque claro, Tsubomi no sabía que ese pensamiento era, de hecho, el de un Tsundere negando ser Tsundere.

Al notar el dilema de la encapuchada, la castaña decidió barajarle el asunto de manera fácil:

―¿Quieres que alguien te vea comprando ese juego o no? ―inquirió para dejarle en claro que le ofrecía un pase para reducir la pena que había pasado hasta el momento.

Kido entendió.

―¡No! ―que la vieran en tal situación era lo último que necesitaba. Aunque técnicamente ya la estaban observando, pero si podía reducir su humillación pública sería mucho mejor para su destrozado orgullo.

Siguió a la chica hasta el mostrador donde se encontraba la caja, el cual la castaña brincó sin miramientos. Apenas tocó el suelo con la punta de los pies, rápidamente tecleó algo en la registradora y luego se giró hacia la líder del Mekakushi vociferando el precio.

―Ya regreso ―indicó tras recibir el dinero de Kido que, por cierto, Mary debería pagarle más tarde. Luego abrió la puerta del personal tras el mostrador y se perdió.

Entonces, Kano dejó de grabar el momento con su celular.

―Prometía ser más divertido si la dependienta no te hubiera ayudado. ~

―Kano-san… no tientes tu suerte ―sonrió la Kisaragi nerviosamente al ver una vena palpitando peligrosamente en la sien de la Danchou.

Afortunadamente para la integridad física del rubio, la situación fue interrumpida por un estrepitoso ruido.

―_¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no cargues tantas cajas a la vez?! ¡Moo!_ ―escucharon la voz de la joven dependienta regañando a, probablemente, un compañero novato en el trabajo. Como la puerta quedó abierta los Mekakushi podían oír todo aunque no quisieran.

Bueno, Kano quería.

―_Haha, creo que ya son treinta veces esta mañana. Lo siento mucho_ ―se disculpó una voz familiar para el grupillo.

―¿Qué demonios? ―atinó a murmurar la Danchou.

La salud mental de Tsubomi y su poca fe en la pureza de la humanidad terminó por romperse en ese instante. Porque, vamos, ella conocía esa voz demasiado bien ¡la escuchaba todos los días! Así que definitivamente reconocía la voz de esa persona.

―¡Seto! ―exclamó Mary al instante y con asombro.

―¡¿Seto-san?! ―espetó igual de sorprendida la idol.

―¡Esperen! ¡Esperen! ―chilló Ene, tratando inútilmente de poder ver algo a través del teléfono de Momo― ¿Qué hace Seto en _este_ lugar? ¡No puedo ver!

Shuuya simplemente ya no podía con su cuerpo a causa de la risa.

―_Como sea_ ―escucharon una ruidosa exhalación (que más bien fue un sonoro resoplido) de resignación pura, proveniente de la chica―,_ recogeré esto por ti. ¡Sin peros! Ahora ve y usa tu estúpida sonrisa promocionadora de dentífrico para entrégale este juego a la chica que está en la caja ¿quieres? Y no digas NADA._

―_Oh, Erie-sempai también puede ser amable._

―_Cállate. ¿Quién carajos te dio permiso de llamarme por mi nombre de pila? ¡Y no soy más vieja que tú! _―chilló la nombrada―_ ¡Amargada tal vez, pero no más vieja!_

―_Si usted lo dice..._

―_¡Agh! ¡Suficiente! ¡Lárgate de una vez, antes de que tome mi bate golpeador de clientes molestos!_

―_Pero no soy un cliente._

―_¿Te he dicho que te odio profundamente? ¿Sí? Pues lo repito: te odio profundamente._

Fue lo último de la conversación que se escuchó.

―Haha, disculpe la demora, tuvimos unos inconvenien… ¡Kido! ―Kousuke salió de la puerta que daba desde el depósito hacia el mostrador, obviamente sorprendiéndose de encontrar a su hermana de no-sangre ahí.

De todas formas, fresco como una lechuga, él revisó el juego que traía en la diestra para saber lo que hacía Tsubomi en aquel lugar.

―¿Te gusta el Yaoi? ―atinó a preguntar, apenando a la joven a niveles estratosfericos.

―_¡N-no puedo más…!_ ―Shuuya se desplomó en el suelo, exhausto por la risa.

―_¿Cuántas veces Kano-san ha dicho eso?_ ―se cuestionó Momo en un murmullo.

―_¡No importa! ¡Pícalo con una varita a ver si sigue vivo!_ ―dijo Ene emocionada al ver que Shuuya había dejado de moverse.

―¡Es para Mary, maldita sea! ―exclamó la peli verde, arrebatándole a Seto el estúpido CD de las manos y por poco quemándoselas al roce de lo rápido que se movió― ¡Y tú! ―lo señaló― ¡Tienes mucho que explicar!

Kousuke sonrió nerviosamente en comprensión.

Si Kido estaba ahí, entonces Mary también… y quién sabe cuántos más del Mekakushi Dan.

La dependienta solamente se dedicó a observar la escena , recargada indiscretamente desde el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho.

―En este momento incomodo en el que tus amigos descubren que trabajas vendiendo Hentai, ¿no? ―comentó.

**...**

_**¿Continuará?**_

**...**

**Nota de la Autora:**

**Pues… ¡Hola! Soy nueva en este fandom, así que espero no les extrañe que haya mucha falta de coherencia o que utilice mal a los personajes (bah, eso no se me quitará aunque lleve años acá) este es un pequeño proyecto que se me ocurrió y que, tras pensarlo un poco, decidí publicar. No sé si llamará la atención de alguien, pero igual decidí subir el prólogo para probar.**


	2. Anticipación confusa

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Jin.**

Narración.

—Dialogo

—Aclaraciones del narrador—

(Intervenciones en la narración).

_"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen a excepción de los OC randoms. OCC. Primer fic largo en este fandom, quedan advertidos.

…

_**Mikoshi magirawashī **__―__ Anticipación confusa_

…

Kousuke estaba atravesando por el momento más incómodo de su vida, o por lo menos era uno que destacaba bastante entre su Top 10 de momentos embarazosos, como esa vez que abrió la puerta del baño sin tocar y encontró a Kido cantando el opening de _Love Live_. Sí, definitivamente el momento actual podía compararse con ese suceso en la escala de incomodidad.

Y es que todo el Mekakushi Dan estaba mirándole como si fuera un pervertido violador de niños o algo por el estilo. Bueno, excepto Konoha, Mary y Shintaro, pero el resto…

―Jamás volveré a verte de la misma forma, Seto ―la imagen del chico valiente, estúpidamente inocente y amable se resquebrajó en la mente de Hibiya.

_Exacto._

Y no era solamente Amamiya, eran todos sus amigos, quienes fueron a la tienda inclusive más rápidos que la velocidad del internet de los Kisaragi, todo porque Kano les contó el chisme. Aunque Konoha solamente asistió porque le prometieron barbacoa si traía a Shintaro, aún si para ello tenía que cargar al Hikkikomori estilo novia (cosa que hizo). Claramente el amante de la carne aceptó exclusivamente porque había comida en juego, pero eso no le brindaba consuelo al segundo miembro del Mekakushi.

Seto no se apenaba de su trabajo. Claro, tampoco se enorgullecía de estar trabajando ilegalmente (porque su identificación era falsa) en un departamento que era el equivalente al cielo de los depravados amantes del 2D. Pero el mercado no se pagaba solo y Kano difícilmente sería aceptado como empleado en un supermercado siendo tan bajo de estatura, Kido aportaba a la causa gracias a las misiones; sin embargo, obviamente la mayoría del dinero que fluía para los tres hermanos adoptivos era proveniente del más alto.

No obstante, Seto tenía claro que debía dar una explicación perfectamente razonable con respecto a _por qué_ de todos los trabajos existentes tuvo que escoger _ese_.

―¡Fue el único trabajo diurno que encontré! ―se excusó el pelinegro― Kido no quería que volviese a trabajar en construcciones y que buscara algo más "de mi edad" ―pero era tarde para justificarse, absolutamente todos lo habían tachado, a excepción de Shintaro y Mary, cuyo nivel de perversión no les permitía ver a Kousuke distinto a como le veían antes.

Sin embargo…

―Me siento más cercana/o a ti, Seto ―dijeron al unísono mientras apoyaban cada uno una mano en el hombro del amante de la naturaleza.

―¿Puedo decir que estas jodido o eres capaz de deducirlo por ti mismo? ―preguntó una voz a su lado con diversión.

¿Había olvidado mencionar que su superior estaba sentada escuchando toda la conversación? Como si la situación no fuera suficientemente incómoda.

Suspiró.

―Erie-sempai, esas malas palabras no debería decirlas una chica…

―¡Que coincidencia! ¡Exactamente eso le decía a Kido hace unos momentos~!

_*Crack*_

―Se habían tardado ―Shintaro extendió su mano hacia Momo, quien a regañadientes le pasó un billete de mil yenes apenas Kano quedó K.O en el suelo―. Fue un placer haber apostado contigo, hermana.

―_Kano-san es un idiota…_ ―murmuró la rubia. Jamás volvería apostar a favor del inexistente sentido de auto-preservación del tercer miembro fundador del grupo.

Es más, recién caía en cuenta de que el mero hecho de apostar contra el NEET fue una completa estupidez.

―Nah ―el mayor de los Kisaragi observó desinteresadamente como Konoha picaba con el índice el supuesto cadáver del mitómano. Tras unos segundos se giró y compartió lo que ya sabía con su familiar―, solamente es masoquista.

―Deberías estar agradecido, los dejé entrar a todos a la sala de descanso de los empleados para reducirte la humillación pública ―continuó la castaña sin prestar atención al Mekakushi, dirigiéndose únicamente a Kousuke.

―¿Pero no tendremos problemas grandes si los descubren aquí? ―preguntó el azabache con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa. Las acciones de su sempai eran cuestionables en todo sentido.

―Probablemente, pero eso no me interesa ―se hundió de hombros la dependienta―. Apropósito ―apuntó el reloj―, ya terminó nuestro turno, puedes irte a casa. Yo debo esperar a que el idiota del siguiente turno llegue.

Seto asintió obedientemente, sin decir nada.

Aún si quisiera quedarse para ayudar, sus amigos todavía tenían muchas cosas que decirle.

…

Todos tenían hambre y, a decir verdad, la líder poco o nada de tiempo tenía para hacer el almuerzo. Además de que la base quedaba un poco lejos. Así que por voto popular terminaron yendo al mismo centro comercial donde hubo un atentado terrorista hace como dos semanas, el cual recientemente fue abierto de nueva cuenta tras hacer los arreglos correspondientes; cuestión de ubicación y conveniencia, pues quedaba por en el camino y el sitio era conocido por todos. Por supuesto, tras el incidente anteriormente mencionado, no muchas personas estaban animadas a ir precisamente a ese lugar, por lo que la concurrencia era escasa y aquello era un alivio inimaginable para Momo y Tsubomi.

No obstante, otra vez tuvieron que subir por las escaleras ya que las femeninas no querían otro "susto de ascensor".

Era la hora del almuerzo pero la feria de comidas apenas y tenía personas. De todas formas, por el bien de una salida tranquila, Kido se sentó junto a la hermana del Hikkikomori con su poder activado para sí misma, lista para contrarrestar el efecto del poder de la idol de ser necesario pero reluctante a mostrarse públicamente. Los hermanos Kisaragi eran las únicas personas visibles en el lugar ya que los demás habían ido por los pedidos de todos, mientras que el trío (dúo a ojos ignorantes) apartaba un puesto para todos. Momo tenía la cabeza abajo con la capucha cubriéndole el rostro a todo lo que daba la prenda, así que no era de extrañar que Shintaro llevara un aura de los mil demonios encima.

Y es que parecía estar atrapado en una especie de bucle, porque exactamente diez segundos después que los chicos se habían marchado, la sagrada paz del azabache fue vilmente quebrantada. Una, dos… seis, diez veces. Hasta que el NEET perdió todo rastro de paciencia la onceava vez que un pobre ser humano se acercó para realizarle un simple cuestionamiento.

―Disculpe, ¿están ocupadas esas sillas? ―preguntó un chico que aparentaba ser como de la edad de Hibiya o quizá un poco más grande. A Kisaragi eso le importó poco, solamente quería al mocoso lejos, pues si su hermana era descubierta se armaría una buena.

Su falta de paciencia también era un factor clave.

―Sí ―contestó Shintaro de manera cortante―, lo están.

La persona retrocedió al ver la mirada hostil del Hikkikomori, que de hablar diría algo similar a «estoy hasta la putísima madre de que me hagan perder la voz en la misma estupidez cada cinco segundos, así que mejor lárgate ahora, pobre alma en decadencia».

Ni siquiera la mirada de Kido insultaba tan bien.

El chico se retiró lentamente, con los brazos alzados en señal de "oye, tranquilo viejo".

―¡No tenías que ser tan grosero, onii-chan! ―masculló Momo, alzando la cabeza por primera vez en todo el rato, pero bajándola inmediatamente gracias a la mano de su familiar.

Tsubomi estaba más interesada tomando nota de lo acontecido que pendiente de la pelea unilateral.

―No levantes la cabeza ―advirtió el mayor―. En todo caso, estoy cansado de repetir lo mismo cada vez que preguntan por una maldita silla ―contestó el NEET de mal humor―, ¿acaso no ven que esto está prácticamente desértico? Pueden tomar una silla de donde quieran. Pero no, siempre piden la silla de la mesa que tiene personas… _es molesto_ ―murmuró el azabache para sí mismo.

―¡Bueno, no puede culparlo! ―intervino Ene, sonando divertida― ¡Obviamente piensa que de por si es un milagro que un perdedor como usted tenga compañía, Maestro!

Una vena palpitó peligrosamente en la sien del Hikkikomori.

―Igual, era solamente un niño… ―murmuró la idol, suspirando.

―¿Quién es un niño, anciana? ―preguntó Hibiya con su _adorable_ actitud usual. Llevaba su respectivo pedido en manos y tras él se vislumbraba a Konoha, que se las daba de equilibrista con tres bandejas: la primera en la surda, la segunda en la diestra y la tercera en la cabeza.

Shintaro rápidamente ayudó a su amigo.

―¡¿A quién le dices anciana?! ―gruñó la rubia con molestia. ¿Por qué siempre se metía con su edad? ¡Todavía era joven y bonita!

―No veo a otra anciana por aquí.

Un tic se apoderó del ojo izquierdo de Momo.

_Estúpido Hibiya irrespetuoso._

Amamiya se giró hacia el lugar que, suponía, ocupaba Kido. Por supuesto que realizó tal deducción tras observar a Shintaro depositar una bandeja de comida ahí.

―¿Qué niño? ―volvió a preguntar.

―Ah ―pronunció distraídamente Tsubomi, dejando de tomar notas sobre la mirada matadora de Kisaragi en un intento de perfeccionar la suya―, no es nada Hibiya. Tan solo fue algo relacionado con Kisaragi siendo asocial y malo con los niños que simplemente quieren pedir amablemente un lugar para sentarse, como de costumbre.

―Oye Kido, sentí odio innecesario dirigido hacia mí en esa frase… ―murmuró el Hikkikomori.

―Son ideas tuyas.

No sabía con certeza si estaba siendo vacilado o no, pero la Danchou normalmente era demasiado seria y además, ahora era invisible, así que realmente no podía guiarse por las expresiones de Kido. En todo caso, Shintaro estaba seguro de que lo estaban vacilando, pues eso ya era un sexto sentido muy agudo desarrollado tras convivir dos años con Ene.

El puberto simplemente aceptó la respuesta y miró a su plato con cierta impaciencia. Podía empezar a comer, pero se llevaría un golpe de la Danchou en la cabeza (como Konoha) por no esperar a los otros, y bien sabido era que Kido tenía la mano pesada. Así que no, gracias. Se aguantaría.

Afortunadamente no tuvo que esperar demasiado.

Respondiendo a las plegarias alimenticias del pequeño, Seto y Kano hicieron su mágica aparición con Mary. Tal vez se habían demorado porque la pequeña medusa insistió en que podía llevar su propia bandeja sin tropezarse con nada, pero a sabiendas de lo famosa que era Kozakura por caerse al tropezar con _nada, _estaba claro que la tardanza había sido más que nada cosa de supervisar a la albina.

Seto fue el último en sentarse, pasándole la bandeja extra que traía a Shintaro.

―_¡Itadakimasu!_

Konoha acabó su ración a velocidad record, así que rápidamente se levantó para pedir otra. Los demás, ignorando algo que ya se había vuelto usual para ellos, simplemente continuaron ingiriendo sus alimentos con calma.

―Entonces, Seto ¿por qué comenzaste a trabajar en la sección de Hentai? ―ante la pregunta de Shuuya, los débiles como Hibiya, Mary y Shintaro escupieron su comida de la impresión. Maldito fuera Kano y sus preguntas inadecuadas― ¿Querías conseguir descuentos en Yaoi para Mary~?

Con la cara completamente roja (que gracias a dios nadie podía ver) Tsubomi azotó las palmas en la mesa, sacudiendo los platos de todos mientras le enviaba una mirada asesina al rubio, que llegó a su objetivo aún con los poderes de la peli verde haciendo efecto.

―¡Kano! ¡¿Qué he dicho sobre hablar de parejas gay en la mesa?!

―¿Qué esperemos hasta el postre?

_*Crack*_

_«¿Podrían trasladar sus sesiones de sadomasoquismo hacia otro lado?»_ Eso es lo que diría Shintaro si tuviera los huevos para ser brutalmente sincero en presencia de Kido, pero como ya sabemos, los NEET's son criaturas frágiles y los _fatality's_ de Tsubomi definitivamente matarían a uno.

Kousuke simplemente suspiró de manera profunda.

Ellos no iban a dejar el tema por la paz, ¿verdad?

―Seto… ―Mary llamó su atención jalando repetidas veces la manga de su traje verde― Kano está siendo malo con Seto, ¿cierto? ―preguntó como si no pudiese captarlo. Y la verdad es que sí, le costaba captarlo, pero había sentido una mala vibra en las palabras de Shuuya y por eso tenía que preguntar para confirmar― Porque si Kano es malo con Seto… Mary lo petrificará.

El de ojos dorados negó con suavidad.

―No es necesario, Mary. No me molesta ―sonrió mientras alborotaba ligeramente la melena esponjosa de la medusa―. Gracias por preocuparte por mí.

Kozakura le devolvió su sonrisa y volvió a lo suyo, no sin antes hacerle un gesto de "I'm watching you" a Shuuya.

―¿De qué me perdí? ―preguntó el amante de los dinosaurios al volver con un par de bandejas más y encontrando un desorden total en la mesa.

―Lo usual ―la respuesta de Shintaro fue suficiente para Konoha, que ni corto ni perezoso se sentó a comer como si fuera usual ese tipo de escenario. Que, de hecho, era cosa de todos los días.

Pasó un tiempo más hasta que todos terminaron, optando al final simplemente por quedarse a charlar en lo que se les bajaba el peso de la comida. Tampoco es como si tuvieran algo que hacer por ahora.

Y Kousuke sabía lo que eso significaba.

Tiempo del interrogatorio.

―Apropósito, Seto… ―inició Tsubomi, fingiendo desinterés― la dependienta, tu jefa…

―¿Erie-sempai?

―Sí, ella… ―carraspeó la peli verde, intentando no recordar el humillante momento en el que fue confundida con una tsundere― dijo que te odiaba antes, ¿por qué?

―¡Ah, cierto! ―Mary reaccionó en ese momento― ¿por qué odian a Seto? ¿Seto hizo algo malo?

El azabache sintió todas las miradas sobre sí, de nuevo.

―No he hecho nada malo ―alzó ambas manos mientras mostraba una sonrisa―. En todo caso, ella es así con todos, no es personal… creo. Apenas empecé hace un par de días ―sinceró.

Sin embargo, su amigo de ojos gatunos no parecía satisfecho con esa respuesta.

―Yo no me trago eso. ~

―¡Kano-san, no seas maleducado! ―suspiró la idol del grupo― Deberíamos dejar en paz a Seto-san, no es correcto forzarlo si no quiere decirnos nada.

Kousuke agradecería el gesto si ella deliberadamente no estuviera insinuando que ocultaba _algo._

Sinceramente, ¿era tan difícil creer su testimonio?

Volvió a suspirar.

―¿Ah~? Pero Kisaragi también tiene curiosidad, ¿verdad? ―Shuuya esbozó una sonrisa gatuna al tiempo que pasaba su brazo confianzudamente por los hombros de la rubia.

Ahora fue Shintaro quien suspiró.

―Kano, si no quieres perder tu orgullo de una forma increíblemente dolorosa, mejor aléjate de Momo… ―no lo decía por celos de hermano o porque realmente creyese que la idol necesitaba ser defendida, más bien lo hacía por ser condescendiente con el chico de ojos gatunos. Todos sabían que el hikkikomori generalmente carecía de agallas suficientes para hacerle frente a una persona, no obstante, cuando la mirada de Tsubomi rezaba «voy a matar a ese pequeño bastardo» el mayor _tenía_ que intervenir. La idea de ser testigo de un homicidio no le era atrayente y muchos ahí ya estaban lo suficientemente traumados con el tema como para agregar otro a la lista, gracias.

La Kisaragi se ruborizó.

―¡D-de todas formas, no es algo que se deba hablar en presencia de niños! ―dicho esto apuntó indiscriminadamente a Hibiya y Konoha.

―¡Técnicamente todos son menores de edad a excepción del Maestro y Mary, así que no deberían hablar de eso! ¡Sin embargo, sería muy aburrido dejarlo pasar! ―opinó Ene.

―¿Are? ¿"son"? ―Kozakura ladeó la cabeza, confundida― ¿Qué hay de ti, Ene-chan?

―¡Yo soy una existencia digital! ―exclamó despreocupada la chica azulada, con una sonrisa que a Shintaro se le antojó falsa― No como o duermo porque realmente no lo necesito, naturalmente no hay forma de que yo crezca o cambie de alguna manera. ¡Así que la edad no es algo que se aplique a mí!

Esas palabras se clavaron como dagas en la mente del Mekakushi Dan.

A excepción de Konoha, que no lo comprendía del todo, se sorprendieron al notar que realmente jamás le habían dado mucha importancia a cosas como el tiempo. Las palabras de Ene dejaban entrever algo en lo que ellos nunca habían reparado: el cambio. Hasta ahora ninguno se había puesto a pensar en lo que sucedería en el futuro, la mayoría apenas comenzaba acostumbrarse a pensar en el presente, y sin embargo…

Era inevitable.

Era parte del ciclo de vida humano.

Las relaciones entre todos podrían cambiar eventualmente, conocerían a otras personas y tal vez llegarían a gustar de ellas. Ellos envejecerían, probablemente formarían una familia con alguien y quién sabe si seguirían siendo amigos o siquiera conocidos para entonces.

Pero Ene seguiría atascada por siempre en el mismo lugar.

Sin poder avanzar a ninguna parte.

Sin poder alcanzar a nadie.

Completamente sola.

―Es bastante deprimente cuando lo piensas de esa forma ―espetó Shintaro al tiempo que se incorporaba, dispuesto a botar los restos de su comida en el contenedor más cercano―, pero no hay nada que hacer al respecto.

Cierto.

No había nada que ellos pudieran hacer al respecto.

Todos ellos seguirían creciendo, inclusive Mary, que a pesar de ser parte medusa todavía podía experimentar el envejecimiento.

Algún día cambiarán.

Algún día, todos crecerán.

Algún día simplemente desaparecerán de ese mundo, pues su ciclo de vida era como una sutil exhalación.

Pero no Ene, quien dejó de ser humana.

―Tener inmortalidad debe sentirse muy solitario… ―murmuró Amamiya.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar.

La inteligencia artificial sencillamente no lo pudo soportar.

―¡Moo! ¡¿Por qué las caras largas?!

Dijo eso…

Pero ella ya lo sabía.

Porque Ene recordaba y el resto no.

Porque ella tenía memorias clave y los demás no.

A veces deseaba no poder hacerlo, ya que creía que de esa manera no se vería afectada de ninguna forma. Pero eso era un error. Aunque no recordara su pasado con Haruka, Ayano y hasta Shintaro, igual dolía, porque el problema no eran sus recuerdos.

El problema era su cuerpo.

…

Caminar devuelta a la base repentinamente se volvió algo exhaustivo para la mayoría. Pese a que Kano intentaba aportar el ambiente de siempre, Kido no parecía de humor ni siquiera para golpearlo bestialmente. Inmersos en sus pensamientos sobre un futuro incierto, se podría decir que los rodeaba un aura depresiva.

Aquello también afectaba a Shuuya, pero él no iba a demostrarlo.

Porque él siempre fingía que todo estaba para que otros no se vieran afectados. No es como si pudiera evitarlo, prácticamente era la historia de su vida y había asumido ese papel.

Papel que se dispuso a desempeñar con la sonrisa más falsa de su repertorio.

―Bueno, si ese es el caso ¿no importa lo que yo diga ahora, cierto? ―el mitómano hablaba para sí mismo, quizá también para Konoha, que se limitaba a fungir de observador― ¡De acuerdo! ―sin recibir respuesta, pero tampoco aguardando por una, Kano afirmó batiendo sus palmas sonoramente para llamar la atención y sacando al Mekakushi de su ensimismamiento.

Rápidamente se trepó en la baranda que separaba la calle de la acera y exclamó con ambas manos haciendo de altavoz:

―_**¡Escúchenme mundo y todos quienes lo habitan! ¡La ropa interior que Kido Tsubomi lleva en este momento es lencería con encajes de color…! ¡AAAAAHG! ¡KIDO, ESO DUELE!**_

Objetivo conseguido.

_*Crack*_

Pero a qué precio…

―No sabía que Kido tuviera esos gustos ―murmuró el mayor de los Kisaragi para sí mismo, sonrojado, ignorando olímpicamente como la peli verde estaba realizándole un samplex alemán al pobre Shuuya.

―Aunque no lo creas, onii-chan, Danchou-san tiene gustos muy femeninos ―comentó su hermana, recordando vagamente haber visto a la líder con pijama en una ocasión. Mary asintió dándole la razón, su testimonio era más creíble ya que vivía con la susodicha―. _Y un sueño pesado del demonio_ ―agregó en un murmullo la rubia, terminando de hacer memoria.

―¡Woah! ¡Como era de esperarse de la líder! ―chilló Ene― ¡Aunque se comporta como una niña realmente tiene gustos adultos! ―dijo con picardía.

El comentario desafortunadamente llegó a oídos de Tsubomi, quien no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonrojarse y negar furiosamente esa insinuación.

―¡N-n-no son "gustos adultos"! ¡¿Y quién es una niña?!

Seto rió.

―Tu cara esta roja.

―¡C-cállate!

―_Maldición… ¿es que no tienen ni una pizca de vergüenza?_ ―Hibiya, también colorado por la inesperada revelación, sentía que perdería lo que le restaba de pureza mental como siguiera con esos locos.

Kido chilló y ocultó su presencia tras bajar su capucha a todo lo que la tela alcanzó.

Kano rió.

Shintaro extendió su mano.

Momo le dio otro billete de mil yenes a su hermano.

Mary nuevamente se preguntó si Shuuya le iba al sado.

Y Seto agradeció que el tema de su trabajo quedara olvidado.

El ambiente ameno regresó.

Pero pronto se iría.

…

_**Continuará**_

…

**Nota de la autora:**

**¡Aww, me sorprendió que alguien realmente quisiera continuación! ¡Gracias! Con gusto la he traído lo más rápido que me ha sido posible, me entusiasmé bastante cuando recibí dos reviews y qué decir cuando conté cuatro. *patética* Espero les haya gustado. Me esforzaré en el siguiente― que es donde la verdadera historia comienza.**

**Nos vemos.**


	3. Delito inadvertido

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Jin.**

Narración.

—Dialogo

—Aclaraciones del narrador—

(Intervenciones en la narración).

_"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen a excepción de los OC randoms. OCC. Primer fic largo en este fandom, quedan advertidos.

…

_**Hanzai misugosa**__―__ Delito inadvertido_

…

Shintaro anotó mentalmente que debía desvelarse en Minecraft construyendo un altar para venerar al inventor de las máquinas expendedoras. Realmente no sabía lo que sería de él sin aquellas creaciones divinas. Su vida sin la Coca cola sería… sería… como Kano sin sus mentiras, como Kido sin su sudadera, como Mary sin su Yaoi, como Hibiya modernizado, como Konoha sin apetito y Seto sin su sonrisa; extraño y completamente anti-él.

―Onii-chan, luces patético ―Momo no escatimó a la hora de soltar un hiriente comentario, de esos que solamente la familia tiene el absoluto poder para echártelos en cara y salir impugne; no porque se lo permitiesen, sino porque era habitual escoger al miembro más criticable y débil del árbol parental, que vendría siendo el mayor de los Kisaragi.

Shintaro simplemente le envió una mirada zombificada, esperando con ansiedad a que la maldita lata de refresco terminara de caer para así poder abrirla y vaciar el contenido en su garganta.

―Te está haciendo mal juntarte con Kido ―se limitó a responder―. _"Pese a que es el miembro más decente del Mekakushi Dan"_ ―añadió en sus pensamientos.

Una vez la lata cayó, el chico, ni corto ni perezoso, la destapó.

―_No entiendo por qué eres adicto a esa cosa_ ―murmuró la idol, ignorando adrede el comentario anterior de su familiar― ¿Sabías que en otros países usan la Coca cola para limpiar los motores de los autos? ¡Ponte a pensar un poco en tu salud, onii-chan!

Shintaro no respondió hasta que terminó su bebida.

―Saberlo no hará que mi adicción mengue ―habló muy seguro y hasta cierto punto despreocupado, desechando el artículo vacío en un recipiente de reciclaje que estaba cerca―. Los adultos no dejarán de beber Café aunque sepan que contiene Cafeína, siguen drogándose cada mañana y eso es permitido por la ley. Una droga legal. Pasa lo mismo con la Coca cola. Si te pones a pensar en ello, todo se resume a que la gente puede decidir por sí mismos lo que quieren y eligen lo que desean aunque no sea conveniente; a final de cuentas, pocos eligen lo mejor para sí mismos.

―¡Tú no tienes por qué ser como ellos! ―reprendió la menor con fiereza.

Por supuesto, Shintaro era muy consciente de que pertenecía definitivamente a ese primer grupo y sentía que lo mejor era no explicárselo a Momo. Conociéndola como le conocía, sabía que ella y su limitada comprensión no se rendirían hasta que le respondiera cada uno de los 'por qué' que le lanzara, y él no quería desenterrar viejos recuerdos que apenas había podido superar. Todavía no estaba listo para sincerarse a ese nivel con nadie.

Así que obedientemente aguantó el regaño de su hermanita menor a medida que se movilizaban por la ciudad.

Era cerca de media noche. A pesar de eso se atrevieron a regresar para 'no causarle problemas innecesarios a Kido', una excusa pobre que el azabache no se creía en lo absoluto; no sería la primera vez que los Kisaragi tuviesen que quedarse en la base, por lo que en realmente hace mucho había muerto el factor vergüenza entre ellos. Si era sincero, Shintaro ya suponía que acabarían regresando a esa hora desde el instante en que Momo se negó a probar algo hecho por Kido a la hora de la cena; como la idol mantenía esa costumbre quedarse dormida y no levantarse una vez terminaba la tercera comida del día, el mayor no necesitó de más pistas para saber que su plan era volver a casa aunque fuera de la manera poco ortodoxa… probablemente tenía que presentar alguna prueba o algo por el estilo en la escuela de verano. Claro, él no estaba al corriente de los estudios de su pariente ya que se mantuvo encerrado por dos años hasta esas mismas vacaciones, pero sí recordaba que la rubia no era precisamente el foco más brillante del armario y que desde pequeña Momo había tenido dificultades a la hora de entender cosas que a Shintaro siempre le parecieron sencillas. Principalmente por eso es que no dudaba de aquella posibilidad recién planteada. Además, si se tratara de algún show o cosas relacionadas con su trabajo, él habría escuchado de ello en algún momento del día; cuando Momo actuaba los Mekakushi se turnaban para ir a su espectáculo, por lo general asistían los que podían o todos si se daba la oportunidad.

―¿No crees que habría sido mejor regresar un poco más temprano? ―lanzó aquella interrogante al aire en espera de, ¿por qué no? Generar una conversación. No era su estilo, pero el camino a casa no era precisamente corto desde la base y sabía que el silencio a esas horas era perturbador para ambos. Usualmente romper el hielo sería el trabajo de Ene, pero ella estaba "dormitando"… aunque lo acertado sería decir que ninguno traía batería en sus celulares y por ello no se escuchaba la voz de la AI desde hace un buen rato.

Momo lo observó como si acabara de decir alguna clase de idiotez suprema.

―Pero si regresábamos 'temprano' seguramente Danchou-san se habría ofrecido a acompañarnos, entonces Kano-san se sumaría, luego Seto-san y finalmente Mary-chan ―explicó la menor―. Hibiya-kun y Konoha-san probablemente también terminarían siendo arrastrados de alguna manera. Entonces se habría convertido en "excursión a casa de los hermanos Kisaragi" y sé de antemano que prefieres morir antes de que eso pase, onii-chan.

Shintaro reconoció por primera vez el buen juicio que su hermana mantenía escondido. Claro, él no pensaba que ella fuera una idiota (no lo diría abiertamente para evitar herirla sabiendo lo susceptible que era) pero definitivamente estaba poco acostumbrado a esos momentos de lucidez por parte de la idol.

O probablemente se debía a que ella pensaba desinteresadamente en los demás y él era egoísta desde que tenía uso de razón.

―Ya veo ―se limitó a responder pese a que internamente se había perturbado. Ese pensamiento le había recordado a sus viejas pláticas con Ayano. Naturalmente, gracias eso tenía muchas razones para sentirse aterrado.

Ayano era sinónimo de cambios abruptos en su vida, para bien o para mal.

Y él no podía dárselas de escéptico a sabiendas de que más de la mitad de la gente con la cual congeniaba actualmente tenían poderes más allá de la lógica de ese mundo. Cosas desconocidas para los simples mortales que él y su hermana veían todos los días desde que se toparon con aquellos chicos, algo que habían tenido que aceptar de un momento a otro sin tener el tiempo de siquiera dudar.

_―"¿Cómo dudar si la prueba está justo a tu lado?"_

Observó de reojo a su hermana.

«Anormal», fuera de la norma_._

―¿Sucede algo, onii-chan? ―Momo se percató de que estaba siendo observada y preguntó de manera inocente.

―Nada ―Shintaro decidió que estaba siendo paranoico, tachando a sus pensamientos como desvaríos y optando finalmente por dejar de darle vueltas al asunto que apareció de quién sabe dónde en su cabeza.

Con suerte se podía ver una que otra persona en el trayecto. No era _extraño_ que gente deambulara por las calles cercanas la media noche, después de todo existían zonas bastante activas como bares y pubs que se encontraban especialmente llenos de gente en esas fechas, pero no por ello debía estar despreocupado al respecto. Aquel ambiente sinceramente le provocaba un pavor inexplicable, él no era de incursionar en la ciudad ni mucho menos hacerlo a altas horas de la noche; había leído demasiados relatos de asesinatos nocturnos en callejones solitarios, así que una parte de él estaba intranquilo de que repentinamente algo o alguien saltara por ellos en medio de la oscuridad. Si aquello sucedía seguramente mojaría sus pantalones.

Casi podía escuchar los latidos acelerados de su torpe corazón retumbando con fuerza en sus oídos por obra del miedo.

Momo también parecía algo nerviosa, pero ella todavía se encontraba atenta a sus alrededores. O eso creyó.

Repentinamente el mayor de los Kisaragi tomó su mano y ella se sobre saltó.

―¡¿O-onii-chan?!

―Se supone que yo debo ser valiente por ti, no al revés ―fue toda su justificación.

Bien sabido era que Shintaro se llevaba el trofeo del cobarde más cobarde entre los cobardes, pero aun así él intentaba aparentar que estaba bien. Debía aprender a ser un poco más amable, ¿cierto? Su hermana era la persona perfecta para empezar, aunque por su historial estaba cien por ciento seguro que ella lo malinterpretaría.

―No intentes actuar genial para impresionarme ―justamente a _eso_ se refería.

―¿Q-quién querría impresionarte a ti, de todas las personas? ―a veces Shintaro creía que si la seguridad mundial dependiese de que él no tartamudeara en el momento preciso, todos estarían jodidos.

―Heh, mentiroso.

El silencio regresó, pero esta vez era ameno. Una pequeña sonrisa se vislumbraba en el rostro de la idol mientras que el mayor portaba una extraña mueca en el rostro; _quería_ sonreír, pero sus labios se deformaban temblorosamente y el estúpido sonrojo tsundere en su rostro no ayudaba a su inexistente tranquilidad.

Todavía tenía mucho que aprender.

…

_*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*_

¿Por qué demonios nunca dejaba el teléfono sin sonido? Ah, claro, por su trabajo. Puso de manifiesto su inconformidad con un quejido pero de todas formas se levantó para contestar el aparato electrónico, sin siquiera reparar en la persona que efectuaba la llamada.

―¿Sí? ―trató por todos los medios de no hacer notorio que acabara de levantarse, lo cual era difícil, las ganas de bostezar que tenía eran estratosféricas.

―_¿Kisaragi?_

―¿E-eh? ¿Danchou-san? ―y como si aquello fuera una señal divina para que se relajara, Momo bostezó sonoramente―. L-lo siento, acabo de despertar… ―sinceró abochornada, creía haber escuchado de fondo a Kano riéndose. El muy maldito.

―_Ya veo_ ―Kido probablemente sonreía en ese momento―. _¿Qué hay de Shintaro?_

―¿Onii-chan? ―se desperezó―. Hum… él ya debe estar levantado ―su hermano tenía la mala costumbre de dormir poco y navegar en el internet demasiado, con razón tenía esas ojeras dignas de un mapache―. ¿Sucede algo importante, Danchou-san?

―_A-ah. No, no es nada ―_¿Por qué tenía el presentimiento de que la líder no estaba siendo honesta?

Porque siempre que Tsubomi mentía, tartamudeaba. Igual a su hermano. ¿El tsunderismo sería contagioso?

―_¡Kido estaba preocupada! _―de repente la voz de Mary se escuchó fuerte y clara, sobresaltándola. Instintivamente alejó el aparato de sí, justo a tiempo pues se armó un griterío en la otra línea.

―_¡M-Mary!_

―_¡Hahaha! ¡N-no puedo más…! _―al parecer no era solamente un presentimiento, realmente el rubio estuvo escuchando la breve conversación.

―_¡Kano, no seas maleducado! ¡Deja de reírte! _―ese era Seto―. _Y Mary, tampoco está bien exponer de esa manera a Kido. ¡Sabes que es muy sensible!_

―_¡C-cállate! ¿A quién le dices "sensible"?_

―_¡A-ah! ¡Lo siento! ¿Avergoncé a Kido?_

―_Pues… ―_Kousuke estaba a punto de responder.

―_¡Oigan, oigan! ―_Shuuya parecía estar a punto de ahogarse por la risa― _¡Kisaragi-chan todavía puede escucharnos!_

Y como si místicamente el Mekakushi se pusiese de acuerdo, la llamada terminó.

―¿Qué carajos…? ―murmuró la idol confundida. Luego despabiló, recordando tenía un examen recuperativo dentro de dos horas.

…

―Les dije que la anciana estaba bien ―fue recibida con el típico tono de sabelotodo por parte del más pequeño del clan.

―¿Eh~? ¿Qué dices, Hibiya-kun? ―Kano se encontraba sentado de manera prácticamente invasora junto al shota, obviamente para molestarlo―. ¡Si estabas igual o peor que Kido en la mañana!

―C-cállate ―Amamiya desvió la mirada.

―_"Y repito: ¿Qué carajos?"_ ―pensó la rubia mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza. Para entonces Shintaro había dado un vago saludo a todos y se había instalado junto al silencioso Konoha, el cual por cierto se le quedó mirando unos segundos.

―Kisaragi ―Kido emergió de vete a saber dónde, en su rostro se percibía un ligero atisbo de alivio.

―¡Momo-chan! ―Y para condecorar la cadena de cosas que no entendía, Mary se lanzó a darle un abrazo apenas la vio―. ¡A Mary le alegra que estés bien!

Está bien, no podía procesar absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando. Necesitaba saber por qué todos estaban tan 'cariñosos' (no es que le disgustara) el día de hoy.

―No quiero sonar grosera pero, ¿me podrían decir qué diablos está pasando? Estoy preguntándomelo desde esta mañana y sus acciones confusas no me ayudan en nada ―suspiró.

―¿Es que no lo viste en las noticias? ―El que preguntó fue su propio hermano.

Y ahora ella se sentía una grandísima inculta. Muchísimas gracias, Shintaro.

―_No._

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos, como si estuviesen debatiendo algo de lo que solamente ellos sabían… _esperen_, de hecho era así. Al final, todos observaron a Kido, quien se mostró visiblemente incomoda. Su cara inclusive parecía decir «¿Por qué tengo que ser la portadora de malas noticias en este puto lugar?» mientras que todos tenían escrito en sus rostros la evidente respuesta «Porque tú eres la líder».

Tsubomi suspiró.

―Kisaragi… ―dudó― verás, sucede que esta mañana…

―Díselo ya, Kido ―interrumpió Kano―. No es una niña y le das demasiadas vueltas al asunto ―en respuesta, el rubio recibió una mirada envenenada―. _A-te-rra-do-ra._

La peli verde giró hacia Momo y se dispuso a seguir donde había quedado, poniendo un poco nerviosa a la idol por lo serio que lucía su rostro en ese momento.

―Esta mañana encontraron un par de cuerpos despedazados por el mismo camino que ustedes tomaron anoche.

…

_**Continuará…**_

…

**Nota de la autora:**

**Chan-CHAN. Si creyeron que iba a ser drama everywhere, no es mi estilo; me gusta incluir comedia estúpida aunque sea en trozos en cada cosa que escribo, por lo que no deben preocuparse en ese sentido. Así sea en la narración trataré de hacerlos reir. xD**

**Gracias a quienes comentaron el capítulo anterior y muchas más a quienes agregaron la historia a favoritos. Espero les guste este capítulo. Si no, ¡hay tabla!**

**Como adelanto del siguiente les digo que volveremos a ver al Mekakushi molestando a Seto en su trabajo –idea patentada de Kano– (?).**

**Se aceptan teorías, tomatazos, orégano, pizza a domicilio y reviews. ~**

**PD: les invito a pasarse por dos One-shots más que publiqué en este mismo fandom. "Desventajas de ser invisible" y "Grullas de papel".**


	4. Estado de observación confuso

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Jin.**

Narración.

—Dialogo

—Aclaraciones del narrador—

(Intervenciones en la narración).

_"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen a excepción de los OC randoms. OCC. Primer fic largo en este fandom, quedan advertidos.

…

_**Magirawashī kansatsu no jōtai **―__ Estado de observación confuso_

…

―_¡No me jodas…!_ ―Kido masculló improperios mientras tiraba el periódico matutino a la basura. Ya era una escena habitual y todos sabían que lo hacía por nervios, así se expresaba la Danchou después de todo, y no habría que preocuparse por esos arrebatos a menos de que le diera por hacer un funeral Vikingo.

―¿Maldiciendo tan temprano, Kido? ―Inclusive Kano estaba algo estresado. No se le notaba con esa sonrisa falsa de despreocupación en su rostro, por supuesto, pero el simple hecho de que sostuviera en su diestra una taza de café negro era suficiente para que Seto dedujese que, debajo de su máscara, Shuuya tenía unas ojeras que superaban épicamente las de Shintaro.

―¿Otro asesinato? ―y hablando del inadaptado, Shintaro se encontraba al lado de la mesa tratando inútilmente de alcanzar una tostada antes de que Konoha la viese. A su lado, Momo estaba en estado hiperactivo tras cuatro tazas de café, conversando con una Mary que luchaba por no quedarse dormida.

La mirada de pocos amigos _made in Kido_ le otorgó la respuesta al Kisaragi, quien atinó a levantar las manos rápidamente en señal de "oye, tranquilo viejo".

Tres semanas habían pasado desde el pequeño susto personal del Mekakushi Dan. Desde aquel día, los asesinatos continuaron, y según teorías expuestas tras examinar los cadáveres, el culpable era la misma persona por el modo en que mataba a sus víctimas. La gente no lo ponía en duda, ya fuese porque intentaban apaciguar su morbosa curiosidad sobre la identidad de esa persona con escasa información o no, simplemente era cuestión de obviedad. Todos los homicidios resultaban ser mutilaciones que sobrepasaban con creces la palabra "grotesco", como si algún loco psicótico hubiera considerado divertido cortar a la gente en trozos y apilarlas como pedazos de pollo del KFC; desconcertante en muchos sentidos resultaba que fuese hecho de forma tan limpia que parecían cortes de bisturí. El colmo del asunto es que las víctimas oscilaban entre los dieciséis y dieciocho años, descubrimiento tras el cual se impuso un severo toque de queda por la zona, el cual Kido hacía respetar con puño de hierro.

Tsubomi no era la única perturbada con el asunto, eso se notaba solamente con echarle un vistazo a la sala, repleta de bolsas para dormir, pero sí la que traía el peor humor de todo el Dan. Estaba atrapada en una ruleta emocional donde no podía controlarse de forma correcta, la preocupación, el miedo y la sobreprotección dirigida hacia los suyos le volvió una madre controladora que los monitoreaba a cada hora del día. Nadie le decía nada porque apreciaban la preocupación… y porque no eran idiotas.

―Bueno… ―Seto vio la hora y se levantó con una sonrisa, tenía que ir al trabajo―, se me hace tarde. Nos vemos chicos ―Kousuke estaba como siempre, o por lo menos a la mayoría le daba esa impresión; no parecía estar realmente afectado por la situación como su Líder. Se podría afirmar que él era de los pocos presentes, junto a Shintaro y Hibiya, que al menos podía fingir que el asunto no le importaba y seguir con su vida.

Pero a nadie le dio tiempo de despedirse del alto joven pues, más rápido que Phoenix Wright, la líder, alias Kido "mamá gallina" Tsubomi, alzó la voz para protestar.

―¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡Es peligroso allá afuera!

El azabache suspiró.

―Es de día, Kido ―dicho esto murmuró un poco avergonzado mientras rascaba distraídamente su mejilla―: _Y no eres mi madre._

―Mi deber sigue siendo asegurar que tu trasero esté a salvo ―espetó la peli verde en un tono curiosamente demasiado sinvergüenza para ser suyo.

A los demás aquello les sonó vagamente como un «respeto tu privacidad aprobando que continúes tu vida, pero reafirmo mi autoridad de líder entrometida actuando como paranoica de todos modos».

Negro contra ámbar se enfrentaron.

Conociendo ya el desenlace de esa tonta situación, los chicos se dividieron para arreglar la sala y lavar los trastes.

…

Perdió. Kousuke había perdido miserablemente contra Tsubomi, de una forma tan ridícula que por protección a su orgullo no sería descrita explícitamente y solamente se dirá que Kido ganó con sus súper poderes de Líder sobreprotectora, y a él no le quedó de otra más que marchar al trabajo con el Mekakushi siguiéndole cual patitos a su madre...

Lo cual no sería tan malo, de no ser porque llevaba ocurriendo las últimas dos semanas.

―_¿Tus amigos no tienen nada que hacer o qué?_ ―Seto escuchó murmurar a su superior con una cara de pocos amigos que rivalizaba con la de Tsubomi.

―Lo siento muchísimo, Erie-sempai ―se disculpó el de traje verde, sonriendo con nerviosismo mientras observaba de soslayo a sus amigos.

Oh sí, ella podía verlos a todos y cada uno. Para empezar, no estaban ocultos ni nada por el estilo. Pero, ¿por qué no usar el poder de Kido para hacerlos invisibles? Simplemente porque Tsubomi apenas y tenía energía para usar su poder sobre la rubia del grupo, todo gracias a que era un manojo de nervios andante. Pero si le decían a la Danchou que se calmara, rodarían cabezas, así que lo mejor era estar tras ella, "bonitos y gorditos".

Murmurando improperios, la dependienta miró a Seto con severidad. Bueno, suponiendo que su flequillo ridículamente largo le permitía ver algo.

―Que no estorben o los hecho a patadas ―dijo como si estuviera hablando a un niño que trae a casa una mascota de la calle―. Ahora, muévete ―dicho esto lo empujó a la trastienda para que empezara a trabajar, perdiéndose tras él e ignorando a los amigos de su compañero de trabajo como si no existieran. A ninguno en le parecía extraño ya que llevaba tratándolos de esa manera desde el mismo momento en que se conocieron, pero era particularmente a las chicas que les incomodaba el trato, realmente se sentían un poco mal por molestar, pero Tsubomi se mantenía firme y terca con la idea de tenerlos a todos vigilados.

―_Vieja amargada_ ―murmuró Amamiya, todavía sin comprender como el más alto del clan podía soportar que lo mangonearan de esa manera y seguir sonriendo tontamente. De cierta forma hasta se compadecía de Seto, porque él mejor que nadie sabía lo que era se mangoneado por una mujer.

―No somos clientes y estamos invadiendo espacio, tiene razones para estar molesta ―Shintaro solamente podía justificar a la castaña porque él se pondría igual si alguien aparte de su madre o Momo allanara su habitación.

―Shintaro ―Mary se giró hacia el NEET con el ceño tiernamente fruncido― ¿Por qué esa mujer es mala con Seto?

―Porque es una vieja amargada ―reiteró Hibiya, pero fue brutalmente ignorado.

―Es la cadena alimenticia, Mary ―explicó Ene con aire de científico, lentes intelectuales incluidos, reflejada en una de las pantallas del lugar―: el fuerte somete al débil, es la diferencia abismal entre amo y esclavo; el débil es pisoteado, tratado como basura por el amo, para que sepa quién manda.

―¿Ene-chan, estás explicando la relación de Danchou-san y Kano-san, hablando de sadomasoquismo o es tu versión de la supervivencia del más fuerte? ―inquirió la menor de los Kisaragi, confundida.

―¡Hey! ¿Podrían parar con lo del masoquismo? ―intervino Kano, fingiendo estar indignado― Kano-san no es un M ―aseguró, aunque nadie pareció creerle a sabiendas de que la prueba llegaría en 3, 2…―. Y no tengo una relación con Kido, aunque todos sabemos que su amor por mí quema con la intensidad de mil soles.

_*Tsubomi Kido usa Fatality*_

_*Es súper efectivo*_

―_¡Guarden silencio o los veto de mi piso, malditos alborotadores!_ ―resonó la voz enojada de la jefa del amante de los animales―. _¡Y tú, fuera de aquí! Espera en la sala de empleados o ve los otros pisos, ¡solamente no te metas en problemas!_

¿Había alguien más en la trastienda?

―_Se supone que tienes que cuidarme._

Al parecer sí.

Aquella voz era ajena al grupo, pero a todos les pareció que tenía el mismo aire de puberto sabelotodo desinteresado que transmitía Hibiya.

―_Se supone que no tienes que estorbarme_ ―luego, el Mekakushi divisó a Erie en la puerta tras el mostrador que conducía a la trastienda. Empujaba a un muchacho, prácticamente lo arrastraba, sujetándolo por los hombros―. Shu, shu ―lo soltó y cerró la puerta tras musitar «juega con los inadaptados de allá o algo».

El chico suspiró y salió detrás del mostrador.

―¡Hola! ―recuperado milagrosamente, Kano se acercó a saludar al pequeño individuo. Parecía alguien curioso desde su perspectiva.

Indefenso y débil eran sinónimos adecuados para describir su físico, con una complexión casi andrógina y de una altura similar a la de Shuuya. Castaño cobrizo, de cabello corto pero alborotado y rizado en las puntas, seguido por una mirada avellana que rezaba «¿Qué rayos quieres, rarito?» Iba ataviado en una chaqueta amarilla que llegaba al antebrazo, decorada con pines de colores en el lado izquierdo del pecho y un bolsillo en el derecho, y unas franjas negras para decorar en los puños y el cuello; debajo llevaba una camiseta negra, pantalones color crema y para finalizar un par de converse azules.

El chico se le quedó viendo por unos cuantos segundos hasta que finalmente contestó a su saludo.

―… rarito ―la sonrisa de Kano se congeló por un instante al mismo tiempo que creía escuchar a Kido y Shintaro contener unas risas a sus espaldas.

―¿Eh? ¿Yo? Claro que no, ¡soy perfectamente normal!

El otro no contestó.

―Ojos de gato, sonrisa sospechosa y rubio; tú debes ser el rarito masoquista del que habló nee-chan, debo evitarte ―dicho esto rodeó a Shuuya como si se tratara del iceberg que hundió el Titanic.

Kido tuvo que toser para no reírse ahí mismo.

―¿D-de casualidad no dijo "nee-chan"…? ―Momo, conteniendo una risa, cambió el tema―. ¿Se refiere a la dependienta?

El chico detuvo su andar y volteó a verla, sobresaltándola, no creyó que la escucharían.

―… sí ―afirmó el de ojos avellana―, aunque en realidad es mi prima.

―Mis condolencias ―ofreció Hibiya, ganándose un codazo por parte de la rubia.

―¡Sé un poco más educado!

―_¿Por qué debería hacerle caso a una vieja vaca_? ―murmuró el shota, sobándose la zona afectada.

―Oh, tú no dijiste eso ―siseó la idol, comenzando a jalar al chico de las mejillas sin que este pudiese apartarla.

―_¡Guehtame viuejha vahca!_

―… parecen una pareja ―opinó el castaño.

―¡De ninguna manera saldría con este mocoso insolente/vieja loca! ¡Y eso es ilegal! ―exclamaron al unísono.

…

Una cosa llevó a la otra, presumiblemente el aburrimiento, por lo que de alguna manera el Mekakushi Dan terminó embutido en la sala de empleados de aquel peculiar departamento Otaku. Jugaban Pokémon X con el chico, que se presentó a sí mismo como Kouha a secas, siendo los únicos marginados Kido y Kano por decisión propia.

―¡¿Por qué demonios existen los Shiny?! ¡Son los mismos estúpidos pokémon pero de color diferente! ―Hibiya estaba por arrojar el escritorio de la sala de empleados hacia el infinito y más allá.

Ese día habían aprendido que el shota era un mal perdedor.

―Cuenta la leyenda que eran útiles hasta Pokémon X/Y… o algo así ―dijo desinteresadamente su contrincante.

―¡Te maldigo, Nintendo! ―refunfuñó Amamiya mientras se ponía de pie y se iba a sentar junto a Shintaro.

―¿Siguiente víctima? ―como si el desfile de improperios del menor no acabase de ocurrir, el de ojos avellana giró buscando a su nuevo oponente: Mary.

Al saberse el nuevo blanco la albina no pudo evitar negar rápidamente con la cabeza, escondiéndose tras Kido.

―¡A-ahm…! ―la pequeña medusa balbuceó mientras anclaba la mirada al suelo, avergonzada― N-no sé cómo jugar estas cosas, Kouha-kun. Gomene.

―Yo tampoco sé jugar ―se hundió de hombros para luego palpar el asiento a su lado―, puedo enseñarte lo poco que sé, sin embargo.

La mirada de Mary se iluminó.

―¿De veras? ―preguntó de manera tan alegre, tan inocente y tan tierna que varios sintieron el impulso de vomitar arcoíris. Kouha simplemente asintió, no parecía vulnerable al efecto moe de la mullida chica―. ¡Muchísimas gra…! ―pero Kozakura no terminó su frase.

Un estruendo se escuchó en la parte delantera, extrañando a varios, fue lo suficientemente fuerte para sobresaltar a Kido que para variar estaba escuchando música a todo volumen. Observaron la puerta con cierta expectativa, no sabiendo si salir a ver era lo indicado puesto que sería problemático que los viesen egresar de la sala del personal. No obstante, no tuvieron que pensarlo demasiado. Sin previo aviso se abrió la puerta de la habitación, entrando por esta la dependienta con cara de pocos amigos… más de lo usual, tras ella iba un agitado Seto.

―¡Erie-sempai, por favor cálmese!

Fue ignorado.

―El bate ―dijo la fémina a su primo con voz de ultratumba, no sabían si lo estaba preguntando u exigiendo, pero a Kouha no pareció costarle reconocer lo que ella quería.

―Esquina izquierda ―y señaló detrás de sí para corroborar la posición del objeto.

Sin mediar palabra con nadie ella atravesó el cuarto como un rayo, tomó el objeto denominado «bate golpeador de clientes molestos» y se giró, sin embargo, Kousuke le impidió la salida extendiendo ambos brazos en el marco de la puerta.

―Si no quieres que te golpee a ti, muévete ―espetó bastante molesta―. No dejaré que esos idiotas se salgan con la suya.

―Violentarse con los clientes no es lo mejor… ―objetó el azabache con seriedad.

―Entonces, ¿si vez que maltratan a una persona delante de ti, no harías nada? ―preguntó indignada.

―¡Por supuesto que haría algo!

―¡Entonces muévete, cobarde! ―y lo empujó fuera del camino.

Silencio.

El pensamiento que se engendraba en la mente de todos era similar «¿Qué carajos acaba de pasar?»

Kousuke se levantó del suelo.

―¿S-Seto…? ―llamó Mary tímidamente, acercándose despacito para comprobar con sus propios ojos si algo iba mal con su amigo―, ¿Seto está bien?

El azabache asintió.

―¿Por qué Erie-nee está tan increíblemente molesta? ¿Qué fue ese estruendo? ―inquirió ahora el de ojos avellana, por primera vez dejando el tono desinteresado y poniendo real atención.

Al notar la mirada de todos sobre sí, especialmente luego de escuchar un par de gritos provenientes de algún lugar de la tienda, Seto se vio en la necesidad de cerrar la puerta y comenzar a explicar lo sucedido.

―Fueron un par de clientes... inquietos ―dudó, pues tal vez aquella no era la palabra adecuada pero tampoco quería ser grosero―, tumbaron la pantalla en la zona de juegos y el cristal se rompió en mil pedazos; no sé exactamente lo que sucedió, pero sempai afirma que ellos intentaban lastimar al chico que estaba probando un juego en una de las consolas.

―¿Hola? Quiero ordenar una ambulancia privada ―las cabezas giraron hacia el chico de chaqueta amarilla con incredulidad.

―¡Oh, no! ―Seto se apresuró a negar con las manos― ¡No es necesario! ¡Nadie salió herido!

―No lo hago porque me preocupe de la tonta clientela ―espetó de mala gana mientras esperaba que lo atendieran en la otra línea―, es onee-chan la que va a necesitar una ambulancia. Esa idiota trata de verse impresionante pero es tan ridículamente débil que apenas y puede cargar una caja de tamaño mediano repleta de juegos sin marearse.

…

_**Continuará…**_

…

**Nota de la autora:**

**Holus. ¿Los estoy confundiendo? ¡Excelente! Entonces voy por el camino adecuado, lul. No me gusta hacer tramas demasiado obvias así que esperen mucha, mucha confusión… con comedia random de relleno :3**

**Antes que nada, agradezco a Sarah Casguel y Guilty Justice por ser los únicos en comentar el cap anterior, en parte eso me motivo para terminar la actualización hoy (la empecé ayer). La otra razón es que ¡Eeeees tu cumpleaños! *le arroja un balde de confeti a la cara a Sarah* ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Estás más cerca de la cama de tierra, y pronto comenzarás a morir –uy sí, yo soy tan dulce xD–. Te dedico este cap y todas las insinuaciones HibiMomo que ponga de aquí en adelante hasta que los una en santo shipp retorcido *spoiler*. Espero que la pasaras bien o si no… dime los nombres y yo los anoto en el death note(?)**

**Sin nada más que agregar me despido, diciéndoles que el siguiente cap será demasiado extraño y que están advertidos. xD**


	5. La paciente culpable

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Jin.**

Narración.

—Dialogo

—Aclaraciones del narrador—

(Intervenciones en la narración).

_"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen a excepción de los OC randoms. OCC. Primer fic largo en este fandom, quedan advertidos.

…

_**Kanja yūzai **__―__ La paciente culpable_

…

Las cosas acontecieron demasiado rápido, o ella simplemente se encontraba aturdida. No recordaba lo que había pasado, pero era normal, su cerebro no almacenó los últimos momentos que estuvo consiente debido al colapso; sin embargo, recordaba claramente haber atacado a esos dos alborotadores con un bate y ocasionar una pelea. Lo siguiente que supo es que se encontraba en una maldita cama de hospital.

No le sorprendería si le notificaban de su despido para mañana, pero eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Hizo lo que creyó correcto y no se arrepentía.

Suspiró y, a regañadientes, se sentó para sentirse menos incomoda. El cuerpo le dolía, se sentía pesado y sus movimientos eran torpes, pero ella se negaba a pedir ayuda. Odiaba tener un cuerpo tan débil pero detestaba más ser vista como una damisela en apuros, no reaccionaba bien ante eso… por no decir que atacaría al pobre bastardo que se atreviese a verla como frágil damisela.

Ella no era frágil. Ya no.

No le importaba que su cuerpo dijese otra cosa.

Ni siquiera había transcurrido media hora desde que recuperó la conciencia, pero su primo (culpable de que estuviera atrapada ahí) le notificó que la mantendrían en observación por esa noche, no porque él quisiera, sino porque el insoportable medico lo sentenció de esa manera. Quiso gritarle al puberto por no replicar a sabiendas de que el hombre solo quería una excusa para internarla, y de hecho eso hizo, pero al final reconoció que Kouha no tenía la culpa. No es como si un chico de catorce años pudiese defenderse con facilidad de un adulto o siquiera lograr que estos le tomasen seriamente; resultaba contraproducente lucir pequeño y débil cuando se necesitaba un astuto macho de pecho aceitado para manejar la situación.

Gruñó ante el recuerdo. Su situación no cambiaría ni un ápice aunque hiciese aquello, pero necesitaba desquitarse.

Otonashi Erie odiaba el hospital. Eran acérrimos enemigos desde que podía recordar y eso no cambiaría con facilidad, era un odio intenso que nació en un instante pero no se extinguiría de forma simple; una rivalidad épica como la de Goku y Vegeta, como la de los Lovers de Red y los Lovers de Ash Ketchum. Aborrecía ese maldito establecimiento con toda su alma, comenzando por el estúpido olor a fármacos, la pulcritud antinatural, sus paredes blancas dignas de un loquero y el silencio… ese puto silencio…

―¡Me voy a volver loca en este lugar del diablo! ―gritó mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos en frustración y se tiraba de nuevo en aquella 'mullida' cama, a morir. No le importaba si era por aburrimiento o por causas naturales.

―Ya estás loca ―le recordó una voz desinteresada. En la silla junto a la cama se encontraba su molesto primo, quien jugaba en una vieja Gameboy Advance Sp edición Pokémon Ruby―. No grites en el hospital.

Frunció el ceño.

―¡Cierra la boca, mocoso!

Pero él no se inmutó.

―Si haces lo opuesto te van a diagnosticar retraso mental y serás trasladada al área de psiquiatría, entonces te pondrás histérica y armarás una revuelta de enfermos para poder escapar de aquí. Que molestia. Solamente cierra la boca y saldrás más rápido, no te matará ser sumisa ―opinó sin prestarle mucha atención.

―_Por supuesto, como tú no puedes sentir la intravenosa del diablo bajo la piel…_ ―masculló la mayor todavía ensimismada en su berrinche.

Y en una evidente muestra de falta de concentración, el castaño le preguntó:

―Hey, nee-chan ¿Por qué Yoshi pone huevos si se supone que es macho?

―¿Y yo qué mierdas voy a saber? ―se extrañó por la pregunta―. Tal vez el creador de Mario era Gay, probablemente fue pionero en el M-preg… y ¿De qué carajos estoy hablándote? ―se tapó el rostro con la mano. Ya estuvo, andaba soltado demasiadas tonterías.

Aunque recapitulando bien, la mayoría de las conversaciones con su familiar eran estupideces dignas de un sketch cómico.

―Creo que llegamos en un mal momento…

La vista de ambos parientes se trasladó hacia la puerta de acceso a la habitación, donde se encontraba Kousuke Seto con una enorme gota resbalándole por la cien, prueba de que había escuchado todo o parte de la conversación. El Mekakushi Dan yacía a sus espaldas.

―_¿Por qué vinimos nosotros también?_ ―preguntó Hibiya a Shintaro con mala cara, en un murmullo. El NEET se hundió de hombros y apuntó a Kido, lo cual hizo al shota rememorar el sermón de media hora que dio la Danchou sobre la solidaridad entre compañeros de trabajo y _blah, blah, blah_. La verdad es que Seto quiso visitar a su sempai al salir del trabajo y Tsubomi no le dejó ir solo, por lo tanto (y como la Líder solamente podía usar sus poderes en Momo) tuvieron que ir todos amontonados.

Al castaño comenzaba a fastidiarle demasiado ese acto de "bonitos y gorditos", pero ¿Saben? El Amamiya todavía quería dejar descendencia en ese mundo de porquería algún día, y para eso necesitaba sus bolas intactas. No quería terminar estéril como, seguramente, Kano.

Sin embargo, aquello no cambiaba el hecho de que estaban en una situación bastante incomoda ahí.

Únicamente los tres miembros fundadores eran los que parecían encontrarse en aquel lugar por voluntad. Seto, por genuina preocupación hacia su compañera laboral; Kano, seguramente porque pensó que sería entretenido; y Kido, porque ella le debía una a esa chica pese a que esta era bastante… voluble. Por su parte, Momo no miraba hacia ningún lugar en particular, su mirada vagaba sin descanso; Mary se refugiaba tras ella, usándola como escudo; Konoha se encontraba en la luna, sus ojos posados en la ventana; Shintaro ni siquiera estaba prestando atención, tenía algo más importante que hacer; Hibiya simplemente no tenía interés de estar ahí, así que movía inquietamente el pie derecho; y de Ene no había rastro, cosa que mantenía ocupado al Kisaragi.

Al verlos a todos en ese lugar, la de hebras castañas-rojizas atinó a chasquear la lengua sonoramente y fruncir el ceño. La presencia de ellos no era una coincidencia, pero de todas formas decidió preguntar de manera hostil:

―¿Cómo diablos supiste cuál era mi habitación? ―se dirigió a Kousuke, de nuevo ignorando al Dan como si no estuviesen ahí.

―Yo se los dije ―se delató con simpleza el chico de chaqueta amarilla y mirar avellana mientras bajaba la tapa de su consola y procedía a guardarla en el pequeño estuche a juego. Saludó al grupo con un asentimiento de cabeza para luego incorporarse.

―Querido primo ―Erie lo acribilló con la mirada―, recuerda mis palabras: algún día tomaré tu cabeza... y te arrojaré por alguna ventana ―juró solemne, luego suspiró―. Bueno, ¿esperan una invitación o qué diablos? ―bufó al notar que la mayoría no sabía cómo tomar sus palabras―. Entren_ todos_ y cierren la puerta, joder ―con eso dejó claro que, al menos, ya no los ignoraba.

Kano fue el primero en adentrarse despreocupadamente, como si estuviera en casa.

―Ella es violenta hasta con su familia, por lo que veo. ~ ―dijo en alusión a la reciente amenaza dirigida hacia el chico de ojos avellana.

―Uy, el rarito masoquista también está aquí ―pronunció como si alguien indeseado acabara de aparecer. Ese comentario apuñaló a Kano por la espalda, para gracia de la mayoría; fastidiar a Shuuya con su máscara no era muy fácil que digamos―. Cuidado Kouha, que no te corrompa.

―Entendido ―y el shota asintió, acatando la orden sin más. Doble apuñalada para Kano.

¿Qué tenían todos con llamarle masoquista? ¡No lo era y tampoco lo aparentaba! Vale, tal vez eso último era una mentira. Desde un punto de vista objetivo, cualquiera que viese sus interacciones con Kido Tsubomi lo tacharía como tal a pesar de que él afirmaba que no tenía ese tipo de gustos. Además, ya era un poco tarde para enmendarse, Shuuya sabía de antemano que no servía de nada tratar de cambiar la opinión general; se podía manipular hasta cierto punto, pero lo cierto es que una vez se esparcía una idea en la sociedad esta eventualmente se haría 'la verdad'. Aunque fuese completamente falso.

Reinó un silencio incomodo por los siguientes dos minutos, donde solamente se escuchaba el tic-toc del reloj en la pared. Hasta que Erie no lo soportó más.

―… ¡Digan algo, maldición! ―el silencio la ponía aún más violenta, aparentemente le alteraba.

―Ah, cierto ―Seto se rascó la mejilla con nerviosismo―. ¿Está bien, Sempai?

Hubo un facepalm general por la pregunta. A veces el azabache lanzaba unas interrogantes tan…

―Oh, sí. Solamente estoy en una maldita cama de hospital aguantando esta intravenosa del diablo porque soy igual de masoquista que tu rarito amigo ―el tono de la muchacha daba a entender un claro «viejo, ubícate».

De nuevo reinó el silencio.

No era fácil hablar con ella. Solamente con ver el semblante nervioso de Seto, ese que ponía las pocas veces que las ganas de salir corriendo casi le ganaban, se podía deducir que era muy agobiante estar en esa posición. La mayoría ni siquiera podía considerarla como algo más que la conocida jefa de su amigo y eso hacía un poco más torpes las cosas, porque nadie quería socorrer a Kousuke ni actuar de relevo. Momo tenía la fiel creencia de que si hablaba diría una tontería que haría peligrar el trabajo de Seto, Mary no decía ni pio por su timidez y porque la chica intimidaba, Hibiya simplemente no tenía ganas de hablar con alguien que no le agradaba, Konoha estaba perdido en una sensación de deja vú, mientras Shintaro se preguntaba por qué Ene no había salido desde que entraron al Hospital y Kano simplemente esperaba a que sucediese algo divertido.

Por descarte, le tocó hablar a Kido.

―¿Cuánto tiempo estarás internada? ―la pregunta de la Danchou los tomó desprevenidos,a todos.

―¿Eh? ―con una graciosa cara de estupefacción que hizo a Shuuya desternillarse de la risa, Erie procesó la pregunta con lentitud― ¡Ah! ―reaccionó― ¿Quién sabe? Lo normal sería estar veinticuatro horas para asegurarse de que no tenga nada, pero en mi caso tomarán cualquier excusa para tenerme atada a esta cama y exprimirme algo de dinero. Los hospitales no son tan buenos como la gente cree ―ese comentario descuidado sin duda logró llamar la atención de los presentes. No solo la castaña había contestado sin violentarse o ser sarcástica, sino porque también soltó una frase muy interesante.

Frase que Kano no dejó pasar.

―¿"Tú caso"? ―el rubio lanzó la interrogante al aire con desenfado pero enfatizando las palabras mientras caminaba por la habitación―. Apropósito, pareces saber mucho de hospitales. ~

Se alteró. Fue por un breve segundo, pero a Shuuya le bastó y tal parece que fue el único en notarlo.

―Mi madre es enfermera ―apestaba a mentira y a verdad entremezclada, el mitómano lo supo con facilidad. Después de todo ¿Cómo se podía engañar a un mentiroso como Kano? Resultaba casi imposible. Él era experto en la materia, aunque al parecer la jefa de su grandulón amigo no era novata en ello; la chica tuvo la decencia de voltear a verle y mentirle de una forma descarada sin titubear, pero había evadido a leguas la pregunta lanzada anteriormente. Aún así, si el chico tuviese que darle una calificación en un examen de mentiras, tal vez le pondría un setenta y ocho sobre cien.

Interesante, realmente interesante. Su curiosidad había despertado.

De repente, Kido percibió un drástico cambio en el ambiente de la habitación. Sintiendo que se había perdido de algo importante al igual que todos, miró a Kano, intuía que el rubio hizo algo pero el problema sería averiguar qué; aunque ya tenía una pista, pues tan rápido como Erie bajó las defensas ante ella, las volvió a poner cundo Shuuya hizo esa pregunta. Lo que acentuaba su sospecha era ver a ambos observarse mutuamente en completo silencio. Pese a que la dependienta no hacía contacto visual directo por el largo flequillo que tapaba sus ojos, todavía podría decirse que ambos se miraban cual vaqueros en el viejo oeste a punto de tener un duelo.

En serio, ¿de qué demonios se estaba perdiendo?

No pudo continuar su análisis ya que la puerta corrediza se abrió en ese momento.

―Otonashi-san, es hora de su medicación… _¿Ara?_ ―una enfermera de amable expresión parpadeó repetidas veces al encontrarse tantas personas dentro de _aquel_ cuarto. Por su semblante, claramente jamás se le pasó por la cabeza la posibilidad de encontrar gente ahí. Sin embargo, al suponer lo que ocurría, la mujer simplemente se adentró pasando entre los chicos, interponiéndose entre ellos y la cama de la paciente de manera educada―. Lo siento, pero el horario de visitas acaba de terminar, debo pedirles que se retiren ahora ―notificó con cierta pena mientras apuntaba hacia la ventana, donde ya se divisaba el atardecer.

Tsubomi se alertó. Debían quedar al menos tres horas antes del toque de queda, con suerte les daría tiempo de hacer la compra para la cena y volver a la base (teniendo en cuenta que ir a comprar con Konoha cerca era un atentado contra sus billeteras).

―En ese caso, nos retiramos por hoy~ ―con una sonrisa juguetona, Kano ofreció una teatral reverencia hacia la enferma y Seto se despidió con una sonrisa de su jefa; Kido realizó un simple asentimiento y el resto del grupo simplemente salió de la habitación con torpeza. Kouha también los siguió, después de todo también lo estaban echando a él sin importar que fuera familiar de la paciente.

Salieron del hospital sin contratiempos. Bueno, eso fue hasta que Tsubomi se asustó al percatarse de que el puberto de ojos avellana se les desapareció justo cuando ella iba a preguntarle si quería que lo acompañaran a casa, pero se calmó cuando escuchó a Hibiya notificarle que se despidió del otro y que éste le alegó que se iría en autobús. Al parecer esos dos se entendían bastante bien.

―Pensé que moriría… ―la idol liberó un suspiro que disipó por completo sus nervios contenidos hasta el momento. Mary asintió en comprensión de lo que la rubia quería decir, ella también estaba muy tensa hasta que por fin abandonaron el recinto―. No sé cómo lo haces, Seto-san ―la rubia observó al azabache, intentando comprender cómo es que él podía permanecer tan relativamente tranquilo en presencia de alguien cuya aura tan hostil le generaban ganas de vomitar del puro nerviosismo. Y decía _relativamente _porque inclusive a él se le notaron las ansias de salir corriendo cuando preguntó aquella magnánima estupidez.

Entonces la enorme mano del azabache acarició la mullida cabeza de Mary, haciendo que esta le mirase con curiosidad.

―Sé que ella da miedo, pero Sempai no es una mala persona, por lo tanto no deben temer ¿De acuerdo? ―sonrió―. Puede que sea ácida, impulsiva, violenta e inclusive algo caprichosa, pero creo que ella tiene sus razones. Pienso que le gusta verse fuerte para no mostrarse frágil, como Kido.

―¿Qué dijiste? ―y hablando del rey de roma…

_Oh, rayos._

―Ehm… yo… yo tengo que hacer algo en otro lugar, ¡Que no es este! ―damas y caballeros, Seto hizo alusión a su vieja fama de cobarde y corrió como niñita asustada. Bueno, todos concordaban que era mejor eso a enfrentar a Kido "miss fatality" Tsubomi.

―¡Vuelve aquí! ―esa orden solamente hizo al de traje verde acelerar el paso, y ella tuvo que empezar a correr tras él para alcanzarlo. No dejaría que el amante de los animales se les fuera corriendo al bosque, ¡no en su guardia!

―¡Corre, Sapo! ¡Corre! ¿O debería decir salta? ―animó el mitómano del grupo entre risas, mientras el resto fungía como meros observadores de la persecución estilo Tom y Jerry que protagonizaban sus compañeros.

Sin embargo, el mayor de los Kisaragi estaba enfocado en otra cosa.

―¿Ene? ¿Qué te sucedió? ―Shintaro se extrañó al ver a la inteligencia artificial por primera vez reflejada en la pantalla LED de su celular luego de tanto tiempo sin aparecer. Lo que le interesó y preocupó a la vez es que se podría apreciar un semblante contradictorio en la chica azul, parecía querer decirle algo y al mismo tiempo se veía que no deseaba hacerlo.

Enarcó una ceja por tal comportamiento.

―_Maestro…_ ―ese tono sin duda lo preocupó. Ene nunca, jamás de los jamases, sonaba tan humilde y suplicante; su normalmente alegre, dominante e irritante voz se convirtió en un murmullo ahogado―, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esa chica ―entonces su semblante se mostró compungido. Y como si aquello no fuese suficiente para confundirlo, ella dijo una cosa más―. _Por favor, no la odie._

―¿Eh?

Sin embargo, para cuando volvió a observar, la que alguna vez fue Enomoto Takane había desaparecido.

Con el hospital desapareciendo al doblar en una intersección y todavía pendientes de la caza de su Líder contra Seto, nadie notó que Kano había guardado un papel en el bolsillo interno de su sudadera y sonreía de forma sospechosa.

…

Dos asesinatos más salieron en todos los noticieros a la mañana siguiente. En serio, ¿qué demonios pasaba con ese loco suelto? Kido se revolvió los cabellos en un intento por tranquilizarse, estaba pensándolo demasiado, el asunto la estaba desgastando mucho y ya no sabía qué hacer. Necesitaba descansar, pero no quería admitirlo.

Luego del susto que le dieron los hermanos Kisaragi no quería sufrir por dejarlos a sus anchas, a ninguno del grupo. No quería sufrir lo que sufrió con su hermana, no quería sufrir lo mismo que sufrió con Ayano; se negaba a dejarlos ir porque no quería perderlos abruptamente, todos eran especiales para ella. Por eso se preocupaba tanto, especialmente del idiota de Shuuya, que amaba salir por las noches y volver de madrugada. Uno de estos días ese rubio le iba a provocar un infarto.

La rutina del día anterior se repitió: Seto debía trabajar y ellos lo acompañaron durante toda su jornada. Afortunadamente, Momo tenía libre estos días o sino todo su esfuerzo por mantenerlos juntos sería en vano. Gracias al revuelo de las noticias y el toque de queda, la agencia de la rubia tenía que reprogramar todas las fechas y esperar confirmación por parte de sus clientes, pues trabajaban con muchas chicas menores de edad. Terminando la jornada laboral de su compañero, que fue hasta cierto punto monótona sin la dependienta para fastidiar, nuevamente se dirigieron al hospital para visitar a la susodicha.

―Malas noticias. Al parecer te despidieron ―fue curiosa la forma como Kousuke realizó su entrada a la habitación de Erie esa tarde.

La castaña apenas y giró a verle, postrada en su cama y con ojeras notables, como si llevara horas intentando conciliar el sueño.

―Me lo esperaba ―dijo con una voz casi adormilada.

―Hola ―Kouha saludó sin levantar la mirada de su Gameboy―. Le dieron calmantes a nee-chan porque no dejaba de gritar, así que por ahora está dócil ―añadió tras notar cierto silencio expectante en la habitación.

―¿Sucedió algo? ―preguntó Momo, sorprendiéndose a sí misma por preocuparse. Al parecer las palabras "está dócil" ayudaron a que se sintiera un poco más segura de hablar, quizá también se debía a que recordaba las palabras de Seto el día anterior.

―Tengo entendido que atacó a una enfermera ―informó el joven, para horror de la rubia―. No quieres saber, créeme ―añadió antes de que la idol pudiera formular palabras. Entonces guardó su Gameboy y se colocó de pie―. Iré por algo de beber.

―Te acompaño ―Hibiya decidió irse de colado, prefería al primo con póker face que a la vieja gritona y no planeaba quedarse ahí como el día de ayer, no era tan estúpido. Shintaro también los acompañó por las mismas razones, y tras él también fueron Konoha, Momo y Mary.

Eso dejó a Erie a solas con los tres primeros miembros del Mekakushi Dan. Exactamente como el día anterior, pero esta vez en sentido literal.

―Seto ―llamó repentinamente la hospitalizada, atrayendo la atención de los otros inmediatamente. Trató de incorporarse para quedar sentada, sin éxito, por lo que Kido tuvo que ir a su lado y asistirla. La castaña no se opuso o comentó algo al respecto, pues apenas tenía energía para hablar como es debido.

El azabache le miró expectante y curioso por lo que sea que su ex jefa iba a decirle.

―_Lo siento_ ―soltó de sopetón, quizá muy rápido como para que la entendieran los otros ya que mostraron un semblante de no entender―. No me hagas repetirlo ―de haber podido, frunciría el ceño. Se rindió―. Mierda, dije que lo siento ¿Ahora sí escuchaste?

―¿Eh? ―por supuesto, el azabache se mostró confundido con la repentina disculpa―. Sí, escuché. Perdón pero… no entiendo por qué ―sinceró.

La dependienta... ex dependienta, bufó levemente.

―_Y todavía me haces explicártelo_ _¿Really?_ ―murmuró―. Mira, hasta donde sé no estás obligado a verme y aun así te estoy tratando peor que en el trabajo, sé estoy siendo bastante injusta contigo y eso está mal… no es que vaya a tratarte mejor por eso, pero mínimo te debo una disculpa por ser un dolor en el trasero; nadie estaría lo suficientemente loco como para tratar conmigo y menos a sabiendas que ya no soy su jefe.

―¡Oh, por dios! ―repentinamente el rubio exclamó con una sonrisa. Había tenido una epifanía mientras escuchaba esa conversación.

―¿Qué diablos te pasa, Kano? ―Kido lo miró feo por interrumpir, aunque Erie parecía lo suficientemente atontada como para no prestar atención a eso.

―Kano… ―Kousuke también se sumó al concurso "acribillemos a Shuuya con la mirada".

―¡Lo siento, lo siento! ―el rubio se limpió una lagrimilla que le salió de repente― ¡Pero esto es importante! ―se aclaró la garganta para luego apuntar dramáticamente hacia la persona a quien Tsubomi hacía de soporte― ¡Querido Sapo! ¡Entérate! ―dijo con diversión― ¡Tu ex jefa es una _Tsunshun_!

…

_**Continuará…**_

…

**Nota de la Autora:**

***Tsunshun: es una chica agresiva, pero que más tarde se deprime por sus acciones.**

**Holiwis, ¡gracias por comentar el cap anterior quienes lo hicieron! De verdad que soy feliz leyendo sus comentarios, así sean de una pequeña línea, me hacen actualizar más rápido. xD**

**Y hablando del cap… ¡Voila! Más incoherencias. Un capítulo de hospital –chiste malo-(?). No diré mucho puesto que la idea es dejarlos con la intriga de lo que pasó aquí, pero como amo dar spoilers… aclararé esto de una vez: ese papelito que Kano se llevó es muy, muy importante. No lo olviden(?).**

**Ahora empezaré a contestar reviews. Dejé de hacerlo hace un tiempo por floja, pero ustedes lo valen xD**

**thespirit123: **¡me alegra que te encante! Sorry, el humor retorcido todavía no tendrá lugar. Pero habrá. Siempre me ha gustado y soy de las personas que ama hacer chistes de ese tipo, así que no te preocupes por eso ;3 muchísimas gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejarme un review.

**Llula: **¡Gracias por comentar! Sfasdfs me hace feliz que te encante, igual, tal vez no les gusta dejarme review o tienen flojera, o están ocupados… o el fandom está casi muerto. Pero yo soy feliz con gente como tú y los que comentan se tomen la molestia de venir a darme su opinión de mi historia, y más aún que les guste. Sobre el KidoxKano sinceramente estoy indecisa, digo, AMO joder con un bromance entre esos dos (los personajes se prestan para tantas cosas…) pero todavía no me siento capacitada para hacer algo 'real' de ellos. En cuanto al HibiMomo, al menos ese ship te puedo garantizar que estará en este fic, con estos dos por lo menos no estoy tan perdida.

**roci-chan heartfilia:** Uy, perdóname por hacerte reír de madrugada. Sé lo que es eso, una vez me atraparon y fue muy dafaq x'DD gracias por comentar y decir que te encanta, eso me motiva mucho (no me alimentes el ego, es muy mañoso -?-). PD: insinuaciones, insinuaciones everywhere. Aunque sinceramente ni siquiera yo sé cómo irán a terminar esos dos acá.

**Esto es todo por ahora.**

**Nos vemos.**


	6. ¿Qué será?

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Jin.**

Narración.

—Dialogo

—Aclaraciones del narrador—

(Intervenciones en la narración).

_"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen a excepción de los OC randoms. OCC. Primer fic largo en este fandom, quedan advertidos.

…

_**Sorehanandesuka?**__―__ ¿Qué será?_

…

Las máquinas expendedoras se encontraban en la parte externa del hospital, así que por razones evidentes el no tan pequeño grupo se vio obligado a salir al patio del lugar mientras Seto, Kido y Kano se quedaban con Erie en la habitación. Una vez sentados junto al aparato en una cómoda banca, bebidas en mano, los chicos podían observar ir y venir a algunas enfermeras acompañadas de unos pocos pacientes a los que se les permitió salir por algo de aire fresco.

―Ya no deberían volver por aquí.

Las cabezas de todos los miembros presentes del Mekakushi Dan giraron en dirección hacia cierto shota de ojos avellana.

―¿E-eh?

La petición… no, la _orden_ los tomó por sorpresa.

―Por mí no hay ningún problema ―Hibiya fue el único que reaccionó instantáneamente, parecía estar de acuerdo con el otro―, sin embargo, es muy repentino ¿Por qué has dicho eso? ―sus ojos se clavaron con fiereza en el contrario. Quería explicaciones obviamente.

―Yo también quisiera saber ―añadió Shintaro.

Sin inmutarse, el castaño mayor se dedicó abrir la lata de café entre sus manos con naturalidad y luego le dio un sorbo. Arrugó el ceño, sabía del asco, pero no se deshizo de la lata. Sería un desperdicio botarla porque sí.

Mary observó curiosa dicha acción pues, ¿quién toma café en pleno verano?

―Es una advertencia ―Kouha finalmente respondió.

―_¿Advertencia? _―repitió el Kisaragi mayor, queriendo saber más.

El castaño volvió a repetir su acción anterior, bebiendo de la lata lentamente y colocando una mueca ligera de disgusto. Luego, contestó.

―Me agradan ―dijo―, pero no deben estar cerca de Eri-nee ―ladeó la cabeza mientras observaba a Konoha, quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima a su bebida. Kouha extendió la lata hacia él como diciendo «¿Quieres?» y el chico la tomó musitando un pausado agradecimiento. Mientras Konoha bebía, balbuceando una pequeña queja por lo caliente del líquido, el de ojos avellana retomó sus palabras―. Ahora que no están obligados a venir, preferiría que sus visitas cesaran para siempre antes de que se involucren en algo problemático y contraproducente ¿Me entienden?

―La verdad no ―Kozakura respondió sincera―. ¿Por qué ya no podemos venir a ver a la jefa de Seto? ―preguntó a Momo, quien se encontraba igual o más confundida que la pequeña medusa―. Kouha-kun, ¿por qué ya no podemos venir a ver a la jefa de Seto? ―repitió la duda esta vez a quien, probablemente, tenía la respuesta.

―Pregúntenle a su amigo rubio ―respondió, sombrío―. Él debería saberlo.

...

El cielo estaba coloreado del característico naranja en la más que conocida puesta de sol. El Mekakushi Dan se encontraba sin mucho que hacer, Kido tenía una regla sagrada de temer «el que entre a molestar en mi cocina mientras preparo la comida, dese por muerto». Así que todos estaban sentados derechitos y muy tranquilitos en la sala, hablando como familia feliz y normal.

Muy bueno para ser creíble, ¿cierto?

La verdad es que sí estaban hablando y sentados derechitos, pero no estaban tranquilos y menos por las razones que uno esperaría. Además, si se observaba atentamente, se podía notar a un Shuuya medio golpeado y atado con una soga en un sillón individual.

Tsubomi ni enterada por estar escuchando a Radiohead a todo volumen en su iPod.

Pero que conste, los golpes el rubio los tenía desde antes de salir del hospital.

―¿Qué hiciste, Kano? ―Seto preguntó en un suspiro cansino, como si estuviera harto de lidiar con ese tipo de situación. Kousuke tenía una paciencia ejemplar, pero su amigo de la infancia solía quebrantarla cuando hacía ese tipo de cosas. No obstante, mientras Kano fuera Kano, Seto seguiría regañándolo; porque era su amigo, y los amigos están para decirte cuándo estás comportándote como un imbécil.

Apenas Kido se encerró en la cocina, lo primero que hicieron fue confrontar al mitómano. Las palabras Kouha crearon una insana curiosidad en ellos y solamente el rubio podía saciarla; sin embargo, Shuuya se hizo el desentendido a pesar de que ellos le relataron toda la conversación que hubo en la máquina expendedora. No les quedó de otra que agarrarlo entre todos y atarlo para que no se les fuera a escapar.

Transcurrió media hora y el mitómano seguía guardando un silencio ejemplar. El tiempo corría y Kido no debía enterarse de nada, por lo que Shintaro (líder provisional de la operación) tuvo que tomar medidas poco ortodoxas.

―Revísenlo.

Hibiya no perdió tiempo y comenzó a hurgar entre las ropas del rubio. Bueno, lo más que la soga se lo permitió, sin prestarle mucha atención al traumante hecho de que estaba prácticamente metiéndole mano a un chico.

Mary estaba que vomitaba arcoíris.

―¡Hey! ¡Esto puede ser considerado acoso sexual! ―la sonrisa de Kano parecía indicar que no le importaba todo aquello, pero en realidad se encontraba ligeramente enojado.

Eso no era para nada divertido.

―Mary, siento pedírtelo pero... ―Kisaragi suspiró, notando que al Amamiya se le hacía complicado el escrutinio, y que el blondo no se quedaba quieto―. ¿Podrías hacer _eso_?

Shuuya palideció al comprender lo que era 'eso'.

Mierda, no.

―¡Sí! ―asintió la esponjosa medusa, comprendía que las intenciones de su amigo eran buenas. Buenas para la investigación, pero malas para Shuuya.

Y Kano se petrificó. Literalmente.

Mary desactivó su poder y sus ojos rojos volvieron al usual rosadito moe al que todos se encontraban acostumbrados.

Desataron a Shuuya para así poder revisarlo mejor, uniéndose Konoha a la búsqueda de… _lo que sea que estuviesen buscando_. Por si acaso, Shintaro tenía a Ene invadiendo la privacidad cibernética del mitómano; la verdad es que era estúpido creer que podrían encontrar una pista solamente con revisarle la ropa, así que también envió a Seto para que hurgara en la habitación del chico. Y aunque culpable, Kousuke lo hizo.

Quince minutos después, el escrutinio de Amamiya dio negativo. Kano no cargaba nada relevante a la investigación aparte de un paquete de_ dulces_ (Momo no quiso decirle lo que realmente eran), su billetera y el número telefónico de una enfermera.

―_Kano-san, eres de lo peor…_ ―murmuró la rubia.

―Ene ―pronunció el NEET―, ¿cómo vas?

Escuchó a la inteligencia artificial proferir un agotador suspiro.

―Kano-san no es para nada tonto ―dijo―, cualquier cosa relevante que pudiera haber aquí, no está. Borró todo ―torció los labios en un gesto que expresaba un poco de frustración―. Pude recuperar solamente el historial de internet y las aplicaciones eliminadas, pero _Fruits Ninja_ y _Minecraft Pocket Edition_ no vienen al caso. Maldito niño rata.

Aquel comentario logró sacarle una sonrisa al pelinegro.

Sin embargo, Ene no estaba para bromas. Ella realmente quería saber. Había tenido un mal presentimiento desde hace un par de días y no le gustaba ser ignorante de una situación que podría ser potencialmente peligrosa para los chicos (Kido ya le estaba pegando lo paranoica). De por sí las palabras de Kouha fueron enigmáticas, que Kano estuviese involucrado solamente le daba al asunto una nueva definición a la palabra "retorcido".

―¡Bueno! Haré una copia del historial reciente y se la enviaré, maestro ―la chica azul se despidió con un ademán. Shintaro asintió, comprendiendo que era lo mejor tener la copia antes de que Shuuya comenzara a moverse otra vez, podrían revisarla más tarde, lo importante era tener cualquier cosa medianamente útil a la mano.

―Shintaro…

Kosuke se reportó a la sala. Su expresión facial lo decía todo: no hubo suerte. La habitación de Kano no era particularmente desordenada, de hecho resultó muy fácil buscar ya que de los tres fundadores siempre fue el que menos tiempo pasaba dentro de su propio cuarto; sin embargo, no halló nada relevante a excepción de fotos donde salían ellos tres, solos o con Ayano. Si se tardó tanto fue porque terminó en un paseo hacia _villa nostalgia_, y no quería que lo viesen decaído.

―¡La cena está lista! ―los chicos se alertaron al escuchar los pasos de la Danchou aproximándose hacia la sala.

Sus mentes se sincronizaron, analizando el escenario a su alrededor: Kano todavía seguía petrificado, las cuerdas que usaron para atarlo estaban a la vista y Hibiya sostenía la billetera del rubio y un paquete de condones.

Cundió el pánico.

Momo tomó rápidamente los objetos personales de Shuuya y los ocultó en el único lugar donde Kido jamás los buscaría: su busto. ¡Por fin le servía de algo tener pechos tan grandes! Gracias al cielo la sudadera también le ayudó a disimular aquello que escondía.

―N-no digan nada ―advirtió.

―¡No seas idiota! ¡Todavía no queremos morir, abuela! ―contestó Hibiya bruscamente, mirando hacia otra parte.

Por su parte, Mary comenzó a recoger la cuerda con prisa, pero tropezó con _nada_ y acabó enredándose, así que Seto tuvo que ir en su auxilio.

Los pasos de Kido se escuchaban más cerca.

Konoha también quiso ayudar, pero terminó haciendo que los tres se enredaran cual salmones en una red de pescar.

Finalmente, unos desesperados Hibiya y Shintaro se tiraron al sofá junto a la idol mientras silbaban, Ene inclusive envió una señal infrarroja desde el celular de Shintaro para hackear y hacer que el televisor se prendiera en pleno partido de futbol.

Cuando Tsubomi llegó a la sala, se encontró una escena muy extraña.

Básicamente, Mary, Konoha y Seto parecían estar en pleno ataque epiléptico en el suelo; Shintaro, Hibiya y Momo fingían ver un partido de la selección nacional, lo cual era más antinatural que el color de cabello de la Líder; finalmente posó su vista en Kano, petrificado cual acusado en la Ley y el Orden.

Sus labios se fruncieron y entonces ella lanzó al aire una simple pregunta:

―¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

…

Seto tenía el día libre hoy, por lo que en realidad no había nada que hacer. Shintaro se encontraba jugando en su celular mientras que su hermana tenía una de sus típicas peleas con Hibiya, Konoha solamente observaba la interacción sentado junto al Kisaragi mayor. Mary hacía un cesto de flores artificiales con ayuda de Kousuke, quien amablemente le pasaba los materiales cada que la medusa lo pedía. Y Kido, bueno, Kido los observaba a todos con vista de halcón.

Un sudor frío bajó por sus sienes mientras fingían estar ensimismados en sus deberes.

Anoche no se atrevieron a decirle lo que sucedía por temor a su reacción. Podría matarlos así como también podría estresarse todavía más si le decían que algo iba mal, ¡ni siquiera sabían por qué estaban preocupados en primer lugar! Lo mejor era no decirle hasta que ellos mismos resolvieran el asunto, aunque eso podría tardar debido a que Kano los evitaba magistralmente desde ayer.

―Quizá fuimos demasiado… _frontales_... ―se atrevió a balbucear Seto cuando Tsubomi se retiró para colocar su iPod a cargar, aprovechando también el que Shuuya estuviera encerrado en su cuarto desde el desayuno.

―No ―negó Shintaro con cierta prisa―. Lo cierto es que hicimos lo correcto al confrontarlo, Kano no es precisamente honesto ―¡Habló el rey de roma!―. Pero supongo que el método de búsqueda fue el equivocado.

―_Para empezar ni siquiera sabemos lo que estamos buscando_ ―murmuró Hibiya.

―Kouha-kun simplemente dijo "pregúntenle a su amigo rubio, él debería saber" ―citó Mary, sin dejar su labor.

―Que malvados chicos, no deberían hacer caso a todo lo que escuchan. ~

Un gritillo femenino escapó de los labios de la mayoría. El tercer miembro del Mekakushi Dan estaba tras el respaldo del sofá, sonriente, de esa forma espeluznante que les daba una sensación de mal augurio.

―¿K-Kano?

―Ah, Shintaro-kun, no te preocupes. Estoy de paso ―dijo despreocupadamente―. Solamente vine por mi billetera ―y miró a Momo, como si supiera que ésta portaba dicho objeto consigo.

―U-uhm… _lo siento _―murmuró la idol con el rostro ardiendo de vergüenza. Sacó de su sudadera la billetera y se la entregó a su dueño con rapidez.

―Gracias. ~

Shuuya estaba a punto de retirarse, cuando…

―¿A dónde crees que vas?

Kido regresó. Y no se veía feliz, en lo absoluto.

―Simplemente iba a dar un paseo… ―contestó Kano con inocencia. Fingía.

―_¿A dónde crees que vas? _―repitió la peli verde, sus ojos negros lo acribillaron―. No evadas la pregunta.

―No estoy evadiendo la pregunta. ~

―"_¡Falso!"_ ―pensó la mayoría al unísono.

―No me obligues a repetirte la interrogante por tercera vez, _Shuuya_ ―¡Uy, el nombre prohibido! Kido traía un humor de perros ese día, o Kano ya le había agotado la paciencia. Quizá ambas cosas.

―Woa, das miedo cuando te pones así, _Tsubomi_ ―tal parece que el rubio se lo tomaba como un juego, eso o en realidad también estaba enfadado al mismo nivel que la chica frente suyo. Bueno, tenía razones para estarlo si consideramos lo que los chicos habían hecho la noche anterior y que ahora Kido parecía estar peor que cuando le daba la regla.

La sala se llenó de un ambiente incómodo.

Luego, la líder simplemente explotó.

―¡No me pondría 'así' si supiera que diablos está pasando aquí! ―gritó―. ¡Desde ayer estás raro! ¡Todos lo están! ―envió una mirada afilada hacia el grupo sentado en la sala, congelándolos―. ¡¿Qué están ocultando de mí?! ―quiso sonar furiosa, pero en su voz se filtró una notoria preocupación.

Los ojos gatunos brillaron en comprensión.

―Escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mal gusto, Kido.

―Ocultar cosas al resto también lo es, pero eso no te ha detenido. A ninguno de ustedes ―los miró dolida. Su semblante prácticamente decía «_Sé que he actuado un poco loca estos días… pero ¡Demonios! ¡Solamente me preocupo por ustedes!»_

Eso fue un golpe bajo para todos los presentes.

Sí, inclusive para Kano.

Pero aunque Tsubomi le mirase de forma tan lastimera o dijese que le odiaba, él no iba a decir nada sobre lo que sabía; ese no era asunto de ninguno de los chicos, menos de Kido, era un asunto externo que no debería representar nada para ellos. ¿Por qué no podían dejar el tema de lado y olvidarlo? Ser bueno no traía nada bueno.

Suspiró.

Que irónico resultaba todo aquello en su cabeza, nuevamente estaba siendo tachado como el villano solamente por respetar los deseos de alguien más.

Comenzaba a pensar que sí era masoquista.

…

_**Continuará…**_

…

**Nota de la Autora:**

**Cuenta la leyenda que esto iba a estar listo para el domingo, LOL. Pero me salió un examen de la nada y tuve que aplazar esto para no aplazar la prueba.**

**Yendo al cap. Kano se declara inocente ¿Lo será? De todas formas, ¿de qué lo acusan? Respuestas a medias en el próximo capítulo. Oh, yeah. (?)**

**Esta vez no responderé reviews porque el tiempo no me alcanza, pero creo que les contesté a todos por MP. CREO. De todas formas siempre agradeceré sus sensuales comentarios que me animan a seguir escribiendo este tipo de fumadas. *guiño, guiño***

**Sin nada más que agregar, nos vemos.**


	7. in a daze I - H

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Jin.**

Narración.

—Dialogo

—Aclaraciones del narrador—

(Intervenciones en la narración).

_"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen a excepción de los OC randoms. OCC. Primer fic largo en este fandom, quedan advertidos.

…

_**in a daze: Ayano no Zetsubō no Riron**__―__ Teoría de la desesperación de Ayano._

…

Suspiró.

―Haa, no puedo creer que haya sucedido eso ―dijo, dirigiéndose a nadie en particular.

Balanceó sus pies sobre la nada. El viento acariciaba sus cabellos y ondeaba sus prendas lentamente, ejerciendo cierta presión que en el momento no le importó demasiado. Las piernas colgaban en dirección a un vacío de quién sabe cuántos metros, se encontraba sentada en el límite de la azotea de aquel edificio alto pero no temía en lo absoluto.

Ayano Tateyama ya había experimentado el dolor físico, el sufrimiento emocional y el arrepentimiento de morir. En otras palabras, había experimentado la desesperación en su estado más puro; así que incluso si sabía de antemano que igual sería doloroso, ya no le importaba demasiado caer, porque no moriría mientras estuviera en ese lugar.

Para empezar, ¿cómo morir si ya estás muerta?

Aunque el Daze no siguiera la lógica del mundo que ella conocía ―su sola existencia las desafiaba―, ese hecho era algo irrefutable. Después de todo, solamente puedes llegar cuando ya estás muerto.

―Tu hermanito es un poco idiota, ¿no es así, Tateyama-san?

Los ojos grises se abrieron.

No esperaba que esa persona hiciera acto de presencia en ese momento, aunque tampoco suponía una molestia. Estaba aburrida y no tenía con qué pasar el tiempo, así que en realidad agradecía la compañía repentina.

―Uhm, sí ―dudó al responder―. Aunque yo no usaría la palabra idiota… Shuuya-kun es… _especial_ ―asintió al creer que había usado la palabra correcta.

―¿Oh? ―escuchó a la voz pronunciar con cierta soberbia―. Yo diría que es un completo estúpido, especialmente por hacerle caso a su serpiente.

Ayano bajó la cabeza y murmuró:

―_No es que tú seas la persona más indicada para decir eso._

Esa persona chasqueó la lengua con cierta molestia y ―Tateyama estaba segura, aunque no podía ver― miró hacia otra parte.

―Debe ser fastidioso tener hermanos tan problemáticos ―comentó.

―En lo absoluto ―negó la chica del _seifuku _con una sonrisa―. Ya verás, aunque se peleen, eventualmente terminarán reconciliándose. Todo estará bien.

Sintió la mirada penetrante en sobre ella, escudriñándola como muchas otras veces. Estaba segura de que esa persona terminaría bufando y cruzándose de brazos, entonces le llamaría idiota para luego desaparecer; normalmente así finalizaban sus pláticas, y Ayano estaba acostumbrada a eso desde que asistía a la escuela secundaria con Shintaro como para que realmente la afectara, pero esta vez ella tenía algo que decir.

―Creo en la felicidad.

No hubo respuesta.

―La felicidad es como una semilla ―continuó―. Se planta, se riega y entonces crece como una flor… rodeada por la desesperación. Es efímera ―afirmó, pues ya tenía experiencia previa para asegurarlo―. Por eso, la felicidad es algo muy valioso que debe atesorarse, cuidarse y cultivar. Porque cuando se desvanezca, habrá que recoger las semillas y plantarlas otra vez.

Aquella persona suspiró.

―Eres una verdadera idiota.

Y desapareció.

…

_**Continuará…**_

…

**Nota de la Autora:**

***Corre en hexágonos* Estoy feliz porque salió el Single de Daze y por fin puedo escuchar la canción en mi celular todo lo que me pegue la gana sin ver el pv en Youtube. Además, morí con el capítulo 10 del anime gracias a la estúpida y sensual Azami…**

***En otras noticias que sí son relevantes***

**Siento que me van a matar, pero créanme que este cap. épicamente corto es necesario xDu aviso que como este habrán varios, así que mejor acostúmbrense a que el hilo de la historia se interrumpa por un entre líneas/extra/comolequieranllamar. Dudé un poco si subirlo o no… y al final me dije "why not? Es mi historia de todas formas".**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! Y bienvenid s a los lectores que, pese a que no comentaron, le dieron a favoritos. Un agradecimiento extra a quien sí se tomó la molestia de comentar ;3**

**Sin nada más que agregar por ahora, me despido.**


	8. Estrategia solitaria

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Jin.**

Narración.

—Dialogo

—Aclaraciones del narrador—

(Intervenciones en la narración).

_"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen a excepción de los OC randoms. OCC. Primer fic largo en este fandom, quedan advertidos.

…

_**Kodokuna senryaku**__―__ Estrategia solitaria._

…

Kido estaba prácticamente en su límite de tanto estrés. No lo soportaba, se quebraría en cuestión de tiempo y todo por culpa del incidente casi a inicios de la tarde. Sus labios se tensaron en una fina línea ante el recuerdo, un intento por suprimir esas caóticas emociones tan avivadas como las llamas que le impedían pensar correctamente.

¿Qué demonios ocultaban sus amigos? No lo sabía con certeza, pero si lo que Tsubomi quería era investigar qué diablos estaba pasando al menos ya sabía a donde ir.

Salió de la base sin decir nada a nadie. Desde que Kano se le escabulló como arena entre los dedos tras la confrontación ante todos, ella decidió que le valía una reverenda mierda lo que fuera del Dan ahora en adelante ―una completa mentira, por supuesto― y les aplicó la ley del hielo. Que sufrieran un poco lo que ella estaba sufriendo no los mataría. La verdad es que tenía un humor amargo y solamente quería despejarse un poco, alejada de todo aquel que pudiera hacerle daño.

Después de todo, a veces Kido realmente necesitaba ser invisible.

Llegó a su destino bastante temprano, cerca de las tres de la tarde. Si Kousuke decidía pasarse por ahí seguramente lo haría a la hora habitual, alrededor de las seis y media, por lo que ella no tenía que preocuparse de más encuentros incómodos. O eso es lo que Tsubomi prefería hacerse creer a sí misma. Decidió sentarse en una de las bancas del patio interno durante algunos minutos, para enfriar su mente; la persona a la que visitaba tenía un humor inclusive más sensible que el suyo, así que no podía presentarse tan voluble como estaba. Cerró los ojos y subió a todo volumen la música del iPod en su bolsillo. Se reclinó en el asiento posicionado bajo la sombra de un árbol, alzó el rostro ligeramente para dejar que los leves rayos solares bañaran tenuemente su rostro, y suspiró.

Comenzó su tiempo de reflexión.

Analizó los hechos transcurridos en las últimas semanas, comenzando por la noticia del psicópata que se encontraba suelto en las calles y terminando en la pelea con el Dan. Separó la información relevante en tres sucesos que podrían considerarse 'puntos de inflexión': el trabajo de Seto, el asesino suelto y la ex-jefa del chico valiente. Fue fácil dar con la conclusión al tener en cuenta sospechas propias y los pocos datos que juntó en base a la charla que espió, ahora la razón por la que todo cambió en primer lugar resultaba muy obvia.

Erie.

La Líder supo que había algo raro con Kano desde el momento que realizaron la primera visita al hospital. Quizá era otro de sus juegos solitarios, pero Kido tenía el presentimiento de que en esta ocasión era diferente. Lo usual es que siempre quedaran atrapados en los juegos del mitómano ―que en este caso no fue la excepción―, sin embargo, todo dictaba que el rubio no los quería involucrar en primer lugar. Llámenlo sexto sentido, Tsubomi estaba tan segura que incluso podía apostar por ello: por una vez, no fue Kano quien los arrastró al problema, sino ellos mismos quienes se involucraron en el asunto.

La ironía del universo trabajando, supuso.

De acuerdo, volviendo al problema, según lo que dedujo hasta el momento el meollo del asunto eran Erie y Shuuya; ella el origen, él el problema. Pero no podía conectarlos de alguna forma estando tan falta de información. Lo único que tenía para sustentar su teoría era una corazonada ambigua, la información recién planteada y…

―_Esa mirada que intercambiaron _―murmuró.

Si tuviera que determinar cuál fue el evento que desencadenó los sucesos actuales, entonces probablemente nunca lo sabría; la vida está repleta de inciertas cadenas de eventos que cambian constantemente, así que no podía determinar con certeza un factor clave para desembocar en ese mismo instante. Pero si Kido debiese escoger libremente una cosa de aquel el mar infinito de posibilidades, entonces escogería esa "mirada extraña" que Erie y Kano compartieron silenciosamente; fue como si acabaran de encontrar la piedra en su zapato y un juguete nuevo, respectivamente.

En efecto, eso fue "el detonante" de la situación actual.

Pero, exactamente ¿qué era "la situación actual"?

Aún tenía cosas que investigar.

…

_*Tic-toc*_

El silencio reinó.

_*Tic-toc*_

La Danchou salió.

_*Tic-toc*_

Y la investigación no avanzaba.

―¡Moo, ya no lo soporto! ―la voz de Ene se sobre puso al silencio que reinaba en la sala de la base. Fue casi música para los oídos de todos los miembros del Mekakushi Dan, quienes no encontraban nada para decir luego de que su líder salió hecha una furia por la puerta sin dirigirle la palabra nada a nadie, exactamente cinco minutos después de que Kano se fuera sin hacer caso a los reclamos ajenos―. ¡Quiero saber qué putas está pasando y quiero saberlo ahora!

La menor de los Kisaragi se sorprendió por el florido lenguaje de la entidad azul.

―Ene-chan, ese vocabulario…

―¡Me importa una reverenda mierda, onee-chan! ―la inteligencia artificial se reflejó en la pantalla plana de la sala, por primera vez se pudo apreciar en ella un semblante irritado, con una mirada que espantaba, idéntica a la vieja Takane Enomoto. Seguía siendo la misma persona a fin de cuentas.

No es de extrañar que Shintaro tuviera una sensación de _deja vu_, que Momo se sobresaltara, Mary se ocultara detrás de Seto e inclusive que Hibiya se asustara.

¿Acaso el mal humor se estaba propagando por todas partes como si fuera una especie de plaga?

―Ella está tan preocupada como todos nosotros ―Shintaro finalmente iluminó las mentes de los jóvenes―, no está enojada con ustedes sino con la situación en sí ―suspiró tras explicarse―. Ene ―la chica azul le observó―, termina de analizar el historial que copiaste, revisa las cookies también si puedes.

La que alguna vez fue su sempai de preparatoria frunció el ceño, pero no alegó nada en contra de la orden; era mejor ponerse a trabajar si quería sonsacar algo del asunto. De mala gana terminó por suprimir la rabia, asintiendo ante las palabras del NEET.

―A la orden.

Y desapareció.

―¿Cree que podamos encontrar algo, Shintaro-san? ―inquirió Seto un poco nervioso, la sonrisa ligeramente temblorosa lo delataba. No era para menos, teniendo en cuenta que ahora estaba aparentemente enemistado con sus hermanos temporalmente.

El mayor de los Kisaragi le devolvió la mirada, preguntándose por incierta vez por qué el azabache era tan respetuoso con alguien tan patético como él. Al final, como siempre, resolvió que el chico era demasiado amable y condescendiente.

El hikikomori lo observó lánguidamente antes de responder:

―Si lo que sea que Kano está ocultando se encuentra en la red, aunque sea solamente una pista vaga, Ene podrá dar con ello ―en su voz no existía vacilación alguna―. Ella podrá ser molesta, testaruda, egoísta y caprichosa ―la lista de defectos era larga a decir verdad―, pero sé que cuando la necesite siempre podré contar con ella.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, el Shintaro que Momo apreciaba.

―Onii-chan…

Pero éste todavía no terminaba de dar a conocer su opinión.

―Ene es, después de todo, una amiga indispensable de quien no me importa depender ―dichas palabras solamente podían ser pronunciadas por alguien que compartía un estrecho vínculo con otra persona―. Si es ella, estará bien.

Y sonrió como la idol no había visto jamás.

… aguarden ¿Su hermano siquiera podía sonreír?

Negó rápidamente con la cabeza, eso no importaba mucho ahora.

―¡Estoy de acuerdo con Onii-chan! ¡Confiemos en Ene-chan! ¡Si es ella, todo estará bien! ―dijo la menor de los Kisaragi con determinación.

Los presentes no supieron qué decir al respecto pero, de alguna forma, esas palabras les hicieron sentirse mejor.

―Tampoco tienes que emocionarte tanto, vieja ―Hibiya replicó.

―Ma, ma. De todas formas, Shintaro-san y Momo-san tienen razón ―Seto sonrió―. ¿No crees, Mary?

―¡U-uhm! ―la pequeña medusa asintió.

―B-bien, entonces ya está decidido que por ahora dependeremos de Ene. Así que mejor empecemos a reflexionar cómo le pediremos perdón a Kido ―propuso el de ojos negros―. No podemos dejar las cosas como están.

―Cierto ―concordó el resto del Dan.

Lo que el Kisaragi ignoraba es que la chica cibernética escuchó toda la charla en cuestión.

―_Imbécil_ ―murmuró.

A pesar de todo, sonreía.

Si Ayano viera en lo que Shintaro se estaba convirtiendo poco a poco, seguramente estaría muy feliz.

―¡Yosh, a trabajar!

Y a decir verdad, ella estaba un poco feliz también.

…

Tocó dos veces la puerta y entró al no recibir respuesta. La habitación estaba vacía pero todavía daba señas de que era habitada ―la prueba irrefutable era la cama desecha―, así que no había posibilidad de que a Erie le dieran de alta todavía. Por otra parte, existía la posibilidad de que la joven en cuestión estuviese dando un paseo por las instalaciones del exterior. Cerró la única vía de acceso a la habitación mientras pensaba en eso.

Justo en ese momento…

―¿Quién demonios eres?

La peli verde ni siquiera notó cuándo se posicionaron tras ella. Luego, Kido sintió algo hacer presión en su garganta, afilado y peligrosamente cercano a su yugular. La atmósfera cambió totalmente en un instante, que resulto ser más que suficiente para terminar en esa problemática situación, generando muchas preguntas, sensaciones y confusión en Tsubomi.

Instintivamente se paralizó, lo que ayudó a la otra persona a inmovilizarla con relativa facilidad.

―Responde ―demandó esa persona, cuya voz la Danchou apenas reconoció por el miedo que la embargaba al ser amenazada tan repentinamente.

Tragó de forma que se le antojó pesada y sonora.

―¿Erie…? ―pronunció el nombre de su presunta atacante con cierta cautela.

Sintió el agarre sobre su cuerpo temblar. Tsubomi entonces aprovechó ese instante para liberarse de las manos que le aprisionaban y establecer distancia entre ella y su captora.

En efecto, Otonashi Erie era la persona que le atacó repentinamente.

Sin embargo, la chica frente a ella era muy distinta a lo que Kido recordaba haber visto el día anterior. No parecía la misma chica que conocía.

Para empezar, el largo flequillo castaño rojizo estaba segado, mas no de una forma común. Daba la impresión de que habían asaltado a la joven con un par de tijeras y cortado las hebras de forma intempestiva, con rabia o la intención de dañar, quizá ambas cosas; sus brazos también presentaban heridas leves e inclusive tenía un poco de sangre seca en el rostro, a la altura de la mejilla, trazando un delgado corte.

―Lo preguntaré una última vez ―la joven se preparó nuevamente, extrañamente carecía de algún arma. Pero ahora no era momento de preguntarse con qué la atacaron anteriormente sino, cómo saldría de esa situación.

Kido ahora podía apreciar un par de afilados ojos verdes que la observaban de forma hostil.

―¿Quién eres?

Y de repente, aquel par de esmeraldas cambiaron a un brillante carmesí.

…

_**Continuará**_

…

**Nota de la Autora:**

**Por fin actualicé. Confieso que nada más estaba esperando a que terminara la animación para ponerme a escribir la continuación ¿Por qué? ¡No les diré! Anyway. Creo que lo que hice fue sembrar más dudas que respuestas, sorry por eso, pero así es la historia. Igual, en el siguiente capítulo por fin les voy a dar las respuestas que tanto me piden. Por fin sabremos la verdad. xD**

**Agradezco todos sus sensuales reviews que me animan a seguir escribiendo pendejadas de Kagerou. Este capítulo fue un poco seriecito, pero en el siguiente ya volveremos a las pendejadas habituales.**

**Aprovecho también para contestarle a una persona:**

_**Themoonfall.**__ A mí realmente me da lo mismo el HibiMomo, tampoco sé porque siquiera existe la aversión hacia la idea de la pedofilia si antes era más que normal ese tipo de unión era más que común (mis padres se llevan once años, plz). Pero eso supongo que varía dependiendo de la zona de confort de cada quién, a veces lo que uno ve como normal a otro los pone incómodos._

_No sé por qué la controversia ―esto ya es más para cualquiera que lea el comentario, una opinión generalizada―, Momo es más grande que Hibiya ¿Y? Tampoco se lo va a violar, este fic no es hentai ni nada de eso, será romance lelo. Así que si eso te preocupa, tranquilo. _

_Sobre el KanoKido y el KanoMomo, viene a ser lo mismo para mí que el HibiMomo, me da igual. No sé por qué, pero Kano y Kido no me cuadran juntos totalmente a menos que sea en genderbend; KanoMomo tampoco me disgusta, pero nunca me he planteado cómo sería una relación entre dos idiotas (admitámoslo, Momo es taruga y Kano a su manera es todavía peor) xD._

_¡Y no te disculpes! Me halaga que me lea alguien de Brasil. Es un honor, y más que te tomaras la molestia de escribir en español para decirme lo que piensas de este fanfic. Además, no has escrito nada mal, de hecho si no me dices que eres de Brasil te tomaba por un latino común y corriente xD Me alegra que la historia te haga reir, significa que hago bien mi trabajo *reviéntenle el orgullo, plz*_

**Dicho esto, me despido hasta la próxima actualización :)**

**Dew.**


End file.
